IMing the Enemy
by Kiel95
Summary: Kim and Ron are still together, but she doesn't really feel the spark there anymore. One night she decides she wants to talk to someone, so she goes onto her site and turns on her chat. Let's just say that the person she talks to helps her realize a few things. -KiGo-
1. Chapter 1

Kim crawled out of bed and pulled on her pajama pants and top. She glanced over at her sleeping boyfriend and sighed. They'd been dating for three years now, but something just kept nagging at the back of her mind, telling her that Ron just wasn't the one.

It was nights like these that she would slip onto her computer and go to her website, answering questions and possibly even chatting with a person or two. She just wanted to clear her mind.

It was 3 am and there were four people online. She'd labeled two of them as obsessed fans and knew to show herself as offline whenever they were on, and the other two she hadn't ever talked to.

She shrugged and went to the forums. She only ever answered simple questions and ones that weren't of perverse nature. She often had Wade scan through the forums and delete inappropriate things. She didn't need people asking what her sizes were, or asking if she liked bondage or sex toys. That was creepy.

After a few minutes of answering questions she looked back at how many people were online. She was happy to see that three of the people online had logged off, and that in those three were her two obsessed fans.

As soon as she marked herself as online she got a message.

_SG: So, what's the great Kim Possible doing up at 3 am in the morning?_

_KimPossible: … I could be asking you the same thing._

_SG: Oh yes, of course. Well, it happens to only be 1 am here._

_KimPossible: Couldn't sleep._

_SG: That makes two of us._

Kim sighed as she read this. She didn't know why she decided to actually respond to this person, but she wanted to talk to someone.

_KimPossible: Why can't you sleep?_

_SG: Cramps_.

The red-head had to suppress her laughter to keep Ron from waking up.

_KimPossible: You're straight-forward and to the point now aren't you?_

_SG: Well, I could leave it at that… or tell you the whole truth._

That had Kim surprised. The whole truth could be the details of a period… but that didn't seem to be the case.

_KimPossible: … Well… I guess I wouldn't mind the truth._

_SG: I do have cramps… but it hasn't actually started yet. I'm just not as exhausted as my girlfriend who is sleeping away. I think she was a little bit too tipsy._

_KimPossible: You're a lesbian?_

_SG: Probably not. I sleep with guys, I sleep with girls. Currently I just happen to be with a girl._

_KimPossible: Oh._

_SG: So, why are you up?_

The hero scratched her cheek. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to say anything, but she did want to get it off her chest.

_KimPossible: I'm confused and unsure about some things._

_SG: Relationship problems?_

_KimPossible: To put it simply… yes._

_SG: You want to talk about it?_

_KimPossible: It… couldn't hurt._

_SG: I'm all ears._

_KimPossible: I just don't know if he's the one. I often find myself questioning it._

_SG: Why not take a break?_

_KimPossible: What do you mean?_

_SG: Just ask for a break in the relationship. Say you're not breaking it off, and you're not planning to date anyone, you just need a breather. Use school as an excuse or something. That used to work for me all the time._

_KimPossible: You had the same problem?_

_SG: Of course not. I mean, I used it as an excuse, but that was to get out of family functions. If I wanted a break I'd say it bluntly. Beating around the bush needed too much effort, so I found it easier to just say I wanted a break, or to break up. I always did the breaking up, and most people came crawling back. I still don't get why either. I'm not exactly the best person to date._

_KimPossible: So you've always been popular?_

There was a long pause of silence and Kim was worried. Did the person she was talking to just up and leave the conversation?

_KimPossible: Hello?_

_SG: Oh… sorry… I sort of started to think back and I forgot I was talking with you._

_KimPossible: O-Oh._

_SG: In high school I was never popular. In fact, I was one of the people who were picked on the most._

_KimPossible: Why?_

_SG: Let's call it… special circumstances. Three of my brothers got off easy, but me and my other brother were pretty low on the food chain, and we were often picked on. I was a good kid then and just took the scorn, but it only got worse._

_KimPossible: What happened?_

_SG: Let's just say… I eventually snapped and scared everyone shitless. So they backed off the two of us, but the brother I was helping protect got scared of me too. From then on I was somewhat estranged from my brothers. My father already was upset with me because I was interested in women, so that only made him like me less._

_KimPossible: And your mom?_

_SG: Oh her? She loves me the same. That hasn't changed. But damn can that woman get on my nerves! Anyways, back to what I was saying before. Back then nobody wanted to be with me, but as soon as I became more assertive and such, for some reason people practically begged to date me. Maybe it was also because I started filling out around that time, but I think you get it._

_KimPossible: So you've always been the one to dump?_

_SG: Yeah. I don't typically let any relationship go on for too long. I worry that something is going to get in the way._

_KimPossible: And what about your girlfriend?_

_SG: I don't know. We've only been dating a month. She seems like the nicest girl I've met so far, but the nice ones are typically crazy. Believe me, I've dated one of those before. Scary as hell._

Kim was about to reply when a voice called from the bed, "KP? What's up?"

"Oh, sorry Ron, I couldn't sleep so I decided to check the site," she smiled sweetly.

He grinned and said, "Come on back to bed. I'll help you sleep."

The redhead quickly replied.

_KimPossible: Sorry, I have to go. My boyfriend woke up._

_SG: Night Kimmie._

_KimPossible: Goodnight… umm…_

_SG: Selene._

_KimPossible: Gnight Selene._

She hurriedly logged off and turned off her computer, shedding her clothes and crawling back in bed. It was obvious what Ron had planned, as he was already pulling out a rubber.

As the two physically connected in bed, like many nights before this one, she faked pleasure as her boyfriend slumped on top of her, breathing heavily.

She gingerly rolled him off of her and looked up at the ceiling, sighing.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple nights passed before Kim found the need to talk to someone. It wasn't her boyfriend who had her in a grumpy mood this time, but her enemy, Shego.

The green-skinned villain had sent her flying into a trash bin and it'd taken her an hour and a half in the shower to remove the stench.

When she plopped down in front of her computer there were 17 people online, one name popping out. She sent and IM to the person and a reply came back almost immediately.

_KimPossible: Hey Selene, how's it going?_

_SG: Not so great._

_KimPossible: You too?_

_SG: Does that mean your day has been pretty bad?_

_KimPossible: Well… my arch-foe Shego kicked me into the trash. It took me forever to get that junk off of me. I felt nauseous with that stench floating around me until I got home. I mean seriously! I can't stand that woman! She just continuously pushes my buttons!_

_SG: Did you win the fight?_

_KimPossible: Well… yeah, but still!_

_SG: Oh? And how'd you win?_

_KimPossible: I… managed to take back what she was stealing and land a good hit. So why's your day bad?_

_SG: My boss is ranting on and on about how I failed his expectations and shit. I mean, I've stopped caring, but his whining is so annoying._

_KimPossible: Aren't you afraid you'll be fired?_

_SG: Nah. He needs me. And anyways, that's not the main reason I'm in a bad mood._

_KimPossible: What happened to you?_

_SG: My girlfriend actually dumped me first._

_KimPossible: What?! How'd that happen?_

_SG: For once I actually thought it would last longer. I guess it was my job. She just doesn't believe me when I say there's nothing between me and my boss. People always think there's something there, but there isn't damn it! It pisses me off every time someone insinuates it! The one time my boss actually did something right with his life and was rewarded for it he thought it made everything better and he had a fucking chance with me. I immediately rejected him, but he did something in public that I couldn't just blow up in his face about or else I'd probably have gotten a dock in my pay for making him look like an even bigger idiot. Then he fell off the wagon again. The only reason I stick with him is for the money. No other reason! I really wish people would stop assuming things._

_KimPossible: That… sounds unfair._

_SG: Oh you have no idea._

_KimPossible: So are you going to try to get her back?_

_SG: No._

_KimPossible: Why?_

_SG: If she seriously thinks that there is something between my boss and I and breaks up with me for it, then that means she has a problem trusting me. I don't want us to go back to dating just for her to be suspicious the next time she sees me asking a waitress for the bill. Believe me; she already went off on me about checking out some woman's ass while she was right there._

_KimPossible: Were you?_

_SG: Was I what?_

_KimPossible: Checking out the girl_

_SG: Pffft. No way Kimmie. I don't check people out when I'm dating. That leads to problems. And it apparently leads to problems if it even LOOKS like I MIGHT be checking someone out._

_KimPossible: That sucks._

_SG: You have no idea._

Kim's attention was pulled away from her screen as there was a knock on the door.

_KimPossible: Sorry, I have to run. My boyfriend is here to take me out to dinner._

_SG: Still having second thoughts?_

_She was silent for a moment before finally responding._

_KimPossible: Yeah. I still am._

Then she logged off and made sure her make-up and hair looked nice, grabbing her purse and heading out to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed by and Kim continued to chat with Selene. It was weird. She really felt close to the woman. Wade had offered to find out who it was, but Kim didn't feel threatened, so she requested that he not for now.

Kim yawned and checked her computer. She wanted to talk to someone, but it would seem that Selene wasn't online. For the first time in a while she decided to call the second best person to talk to about her problems, her best friend Monique.

After two rings a voice asked, "Hey GF what's up?"

"I wanted someone to talk to," Kim said easily.

"Your cyber GF not online?" asked Monique with a chuckle.

"No," Kim replied sheepishly.

Monique could be heard giggling on the other end. She didn't mind that Kim had found another person to talk to, as long as she wasn't kept out of the loop. "I can be over in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks Mo, you're the best!"

"And don't you forget it!" Monique replied, smiling as she grabbed her things to head over to the redhead's. She hung up and a minute later was out the door.

Kim cleaned up her apartment a little since she'd be having company. Even if it was Monique, she still had some standards.

And fifteen minutes passed in the blink of an eye, Monique on the doorstep. She rang the doorbell and she could hear the redhead running down the steps. The door flung open and she stepped inside, hugging her best friend.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Monique asked with a smile.

The two lounged on the couch with sodas in hand.

"Ron…"

"Still not sure what to do?"

Kim shook her head.

"Girl, you've put the relationship on break for two months now. You gotta come up with something soon. That boy is going crazy IMO. He doesn't know if it's something wrong with him or what. I mean, he knows you're obviously not seeing anyone else, but he's fretting. If you're gonna break up, put the poor boy out of his misery."

Biting her lip she sighed, "Yeah… I think you're right."

"Come on, lighten up, let's go internet shopping!"

Kim grinned and they went up to her room taking a seat in front of the computer.

They'd only been seated for two seconds when a little chat window popped up.

_SG: Hey, you're on._

Monique looked at Kim and quirked an eyebrow.

"Should I respond?"

"Go ahead, I want to see this," Monique smiled. She'd heard a lot about this Selene person.

_KimPossible: Hey Selene… umm… My friend Monique is over. You mind if she sits in on the conversation? :) _

They'd started using smiley faces after a month. Somehow they'd gotten more comfortable talking to each other like that.

The silence dragged on and Kim was worried that Selene would be mad and log off.

At long last she received a reply, causing Kim to sigh in relief.

_SG: Oh sure, that's fine. Sorry, SHE came back._

_KimPossible: Again?_

"Who are you guys talking about?" Mo asked. She was planning to stay silent, but she wouldn't be able to follow the conversation otherwise.

"Selene's ex-girlfriend. The girlfriend dumped her but has been trying to get back together since, and it's been quite a while."

"Ooooh. One of those," Monique said, shuddering slightly. She'd had a boyfriend like that. Not fun.

_SG: Yeah. It's well over the 20__th__ time. It really needs to stop._

_KimPossible: What are you going to do?_

_SG: *shrug* I dunno, maybe scare her shitless. Maybe she'll back off then._

_KimPossible: Haven't you already tried that?_

_SG: Yeah… but I don't actually want to hurt her. I try not to when I can avoid it._

_KimPossible: Find a new bf or gf then._

_SG: I wish. She won't go for it unless the person is all that._

_KimPossible: I'd help if I could, but you live a bit too far away for that._

Monique gave Kim a quizzical look, but the redhead had already forgotten her best friend was there. Kim had a smile on her face and was chuckling.

_SG: I'll say. I highly doubt you would come here just for that. So anyways, how's everything with you? That green bitch still giving you hell?_

_KimPossible: You have no idea! I can't take it! I mean, she taunts me and teases me all the time with those nicknames. 'Princess' this, 'Pumpkin' that! I mean come on! It's as if she's flirting with me or something!_

There was silence on the other end.

Monique's mind was working a mile a minute but it didn't show on her face. She was starting to want to know who this mystery 'Selene' person was.

_SG: Maybe she is._

Kim's jaw dropped. Even though she'd said it, she didn't actually believe Shego could possibly be flirting with her, but even Selene seemed to think that.

_KimPossible: Wait, wait. I don't even know if she's into girls!_

_SG: Have you ever asked her?_

_KimPossible: W-Well no. Think about it… she's my enemy. Why would I ever ask her what gender she's interested in?_

_SG: Maybe you like her._

The hero froze on the spot. She stared at the screen. She replayed practically every encounter with the green skinned villain.

_SG: Hello? Kimmie?_

Five minutes passed with no answer. At long last Monique took the keyboard and started to type.

_KimPossible: Hi. This is Monique. I think Kim just went in shock from the whole 'Maybe you like her' comment. I think I'm gonna put on a movie and snap her out of it. It was nice to talk to you. She'll talk to you another time._

_SG: Alright. Tell Princess I said bye._

_KimPossible: … Did you just call her Princess?_

_SG: Yep. She's always complaining about Shego and everything I wanted to try calling her it once. Or… maybe I'm just flirting ;) Who's to know?_

Monique stared at the screen, only briefly glancing at Kim to realize that the redhead didn't see what her cyber friend had said.

_KimPossible: I… I think I know._

_SG: Do you now?_

_KimPossible: Yeah… but I don't plan on saying anything. Hell, I'm wiping this ending part of the conversation after I log off. Kim seems to still be in shock and hasn't realized you called her Princess. Let's just pretend that never happened ok? She's messed up as is on the whole Ron thing. Don't make it any more confusing._

_SG: Yeah. You're right. I'll back off a bit. She's been fretting over it for the longest time now. I'm probably not making it any better :/ Well, take care of her alright? I gotta go too. My ex is back No matter how many times I kick her out she reappears. Third time today... *sigh*_

Selene logged off before Monique.

The dark skinned girl cleared part of the chat history and then turned off the computer, leading Kim down the steps to the TV. If Kim was this shocked about the liking Shego comment, there might actually be something there and that could turn into quite the drama.

"Note to self," Monique muttered as she looked through Kim's DVD collection, "talk to Wade about finding out who this Selene person is."

The movie managed to snap Kim out of it. More accurately it scared her out of it. Monique wanted something that would make an impact, so she chose horror. It definitely pulled her out of that state and would most likely give her nightmares. At the moment, the nightmares were better than the impending drama in the hero's love life.


	4. Chapter 4

Monique pulled out her cell and dialed a number. "You got the information?"

"Yeah. It's like you said. Shego."

"I knew it."

"Should I tell Kim?"

"No… I'll confront Shego about this."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She had a really good defense up."

"Wade… I know she's Kim's nemesis and all, but I need to do this. Don't tell Kim alright? Just get me a ride."

"I-If you say so…" Wade typed a few things and said, "Your ride should be there in five minutes.

"You rock."

He smiled weakly. He didn't like going behind Kim's back, but this wasn't exactly save the world related.

Monique hopped into the plane and managed to make it to her destination, jumping out of the plane with her parachute. It was a good thing she'd taken lessons before. She just had a feeling that she might need it someday if she ever had to fill in for Ron. It'd happened before, and at the moment, she was glad she'd taken those lesson.

She landed softly on the grass outside an apartment complex. She headed up the steps and rang the doorbell.

"Holy fuck, Lauren, stop coming back!" Shego snarled. She was taken aback when she found a chocolate skinned woman before her. "Uh… who are you, and what the hell do you want?"

"I'm Monique."

There was silence for a moment and Shego let the girl in.

When the door closed, Shego asked suspiciously, "Ok… What do you want? I can already guess that nerdlinger tracked me. Does Kimmie know?"

"She has no clue. I told Wade not to tell her."

"I see." Shego walked over to her fridge and pulled out two drinks. "I'm guessing that if you're Princess's age you don't drink right?"

"I don't."

Shego slid a can of soda over to her and pulled out a beer for herself.

They took a seat on two different couches.

Shego was wearing a pair of black sweats and a green tank-top. She popped the cap off with a simple flick of her thumb, the cap landing in the trash can. "Bulls-eye," she smirked.

After taking a drink she asked, "So what's up?"

"What's your motive?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're always talking with Kim about her life online. Hell, if I didn't know better I'd say you're telling her the truth about your life as well, especially with how you exploded at the door thinking I was some girl named Lauren."

Shego chuckled and said, "Yeah. I am telling Kimmie the truth. My motive? I think you already have that figured out."

"You like her."

Shego said with a smirk, "Yep. I hope you didn't come here to tell me to back off. I already intend to tone it down a bit, seeing as how she's still all riled up and confused about the buffoon."

"So you do have a heart," Monique said with a smirk of her own.

Shego shrugged, "I never said I didn't. Sure in the past I used to go all 'I'm Evil' and shit like that, but that's getting boring."

"Boring?"

"Sure. I only work for Dr. D for the money. He pays well. Why else would I still work with him? The best part of the job, other than the money, is fighting with Princess, and if I wanted a fight all I had to do was show up on her doorstep and tease her a little," Shego said with a slight laugh.

Monique didn't know why, but she felt she could believe Shego. The villain before her was still acting like herself, but she wasn't teasing or beating around the bush. She was being completely serious. "So… what about Kim? What happens if the two of you do fall for each other? Do you quit being evil and go to the good side?"

Shego shrugged, "Yeah, why not? It's not like I actually care. My interests change. At one point I wanted to be a hero and was one with my brothers. Then I saw how the villains worked and thought it'd be fun to try it out, so I did. I started losing interest a while ago, and I think I plan to just travel the world a bit next. I do that a lot as a thief and such, but it never gives me time to actually take in my surroundings. I think it'd be fun to go traveling."

"You're seriously not kidding about that?" Monique asked, only slightly suspicious.

"I'm not," Shego said with a straight face. She looked the girl dead in the eyes and the chocolate skinned woman could see that she was serious.

"Alright, I believe you. I guess I'll head home now. If you really don't mean her harm I won't stop you from flirting with her, but please… don't make the whole Ron sitch hard on her."

"I got it."

Shego was walking Monique to the door when there was a knock.

"Shit…" Shego muttered. Then she turned to Monique and asked, "Care to be my new girlfriend?"

"What?" Monique hissed.

"Look. I've been trying to get rid of this bitch for ages and I told her I had a new girlfriend. She said she'd leave me alone if I introduced her. I hadn't found anyone I liked enough to work with, but I can actually stand you, so if you'd PLEASE."

Monique bit her lip and sighed, "Fine, but if you and my girl end up together, you damn well better take care of her."

With a slightly softer look, Shego said, "Of course." She then wrapped her arm around Monique's waist and opened the door.

On the other side of the door stood a curvy, blonde woman, who had flowers and chocolate.

Shego wanted to roll her eyes, burn the flowers, and stomp on the chocolates, but she refrained. "What is it Lauren?" she asked in a soft manner. It sort of surprised Monique that the villain could actually sound so caring.

"Who's this bitch?" Lauren snarled.

"Lauren, this is my girlfriend Monique," Shego said, giving slight introductions. "Mo, this is my ex, Lauren."

Monique held out her hand and smiled warmly, "Hi Lauren. How are you?"

Lauren looked at her hand and then back at the smiling woman, glaring hatefully.

Seeing as the blonde still wasn't buying it, Shego stepped aside slightly before Lauren forced her way in like she'd done so many times in the past.

With an inner groan Shego closed the door, entering what she was now going to consider hell on earth.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Wade, can you locate Monique for me? I've been trying to get a hold of her for a few hours now," Kim asked with a worried look in her eyes. Her GF always called back within an hour. It was scaring her.

Wade fidgeted in his seat, and it didn't go unnoticed by Kim.

"Do you know where she is?" she asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Y-Yeah… She had me arrange a ride for her…"

"Where'd she go?!"

"To meet 'Selene'…"

Kim's eyes widened. "She did what now?!"

"She had a suspicion as to who Selene was so she wanted me to find out… and she was right. She went to confront her a few hours ago. I haven't heard from her since," he said, worry in his voice. He'd been contemplating calling Kim for a while, but Monique had said to keep it a secret.

"Why would she want to go see Selene? Who did she even think it'd be? How could she be right? Is it someone I know?"

Wade bit his lip. "It… It's Shego."

There was dead silence on Kim's end for a moment before she said with anger dripping off her every word, "Get me a ride there… NOW."

"Got it," he squeaked.

A minute later she was picked up and well on her way to Shego's.

Her anger built up more and more along with her worry. Shego had been playing her like a fool for a long time, and now her best friend was missing because she'd went to confront one of the most dangerous criminals in the world.

As she landed she ripped off the parachute and dashed to the right apartment, bursting in without knocking.

"SHEGO WHERE THE FUCK IS MONIQUE?!" she yelled. Then she froze in an instant as all eyes went on her.

Shego was looking at her with a cocked eyebrow, Monique's eyes were wide in shock, and a blonde woman sitting across from them on the couch looked confused. She then noticed that Shego had an arm around Monique and her friend's hand was resting on top of her enemy's.

"Wow Princess, didn't know you had it in you to cuss," Shego chuckled.

Monique actually buried her face in Shego's shoulder in embarrassment. She had no clue how to explain her predicament.

The blonde just kept staring with the same puzzled look.

Kim slowly closed the door and continued to stare with a look of utter confusion on her face.

After a bit, Shego finally took the liberty of breaking the silence and said, "Take a seat, I'll grab you a drink." She stood up and gestured for Kim to sit beside Monique who looked absolutely mortified that Kim had caught her.

Kim jerkily took a seat beside Monique and looked at her friend in question.

Shego came back with a soda and placed it in front of Kim. She then pulled out a beer for herself and sat on a third couch, not beside anyone.

"Kimmie, this is Lauren, Lauren, this is Kim Possible. Ah, and to clear up the air, Princess and Monique happen to be best friends… but let's just say the two of us don't see eye to eye on the whole relationship. She thinks Mo shouldn't date someone like me, and I think the opposite."

Kim was at a loss for words still. She looked to Monique for answers, but her best friend was still too busy being embarrassed.

Lauren finally snapped out of her confusion at the explanation and said, "I agree with the redhead then! I don't think you and Monique belong together either! We're meant for each other!"

Shego rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day, and each time she grew less and less soft. "Look. You broke up with me, remember? You thought I had something going on with Dr. D. I mean seriously! That blue idiot? There's no way in hell we'd ever get together!"

"But since I broke it off with you, you must still have feelings for me right? That means I have a chance!" Lauren said. She used logic, but it was still a bit twisted.

Shego's eye twitched. "Holy FUCK Lauren! I got over you BECAUSE you broke up with me! Why the hell would I get back together with some crazy bitch who's going to break it off every single time you THINK I MIGHT be seeing someone else?! I don't fucking cheat on my significant others! I'm actually LOYAL in relationships!"

Lauren counterattacked easily, "I made a mistake! I know that I'm at fault for the break up before, but if we get back together I can make it up to you!"

Shego rolled her eyes again. She stalked over to Monique and swept her up into her arms saying, "I love Mo, you bitch! Can't you just get over it and get out of my fucking life! I'm this close to burning your ass! Just back off already!"

Kim was still just watching with a confused look on her face. While on the ride there she'd thought that Shego had lied about everything while the two had been talking online. Maybe she hadn't been lying completely, but what was with this whole 'Shego loving Monique' stuff?

Lauren started to cry and she stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Shego let out a sigh of relief and set Monique down, "Thanks for the help. When she leaves like that there's a good chance I won't see her for at least a month."

"O-Oh… um yeah," Monique replied.

Kim looked between the two with a look of utter confusion. She still hadn't put the pieces together and it was driving her insane.

Shego saw this and snapped a finger in front of the redhead.

"Hey, Kimmie. You ok there? You seem a bit out of it," Shego said with a soft chuckle.

"What… just happened?" the hero asked.

Monique looked at Shego who walked out of the room to give the two some privacy to talk. After that whole thing the green-skinned woman wanted to take a shower. Seeing Lauren always made her feel like she needed to clean off all the shit that her ex brought with her.

As soon as Shego was gone, Kim looked at Monique and her gaze hardened. "Ok Mo. I want answers, and I want them now."


	6. Chapter 6

Monique took a deep breath before she said, "Ok… So that time I was over at your house and saw the conversation between you and 'Selene' I had suspicions that it was Shego. I don't know why… I just did. So I asked Wade to do some digging. I told him my suspicions… and he confirmed them. I told him not to tell you because I wanted to talk to her about some stuff. So… we talked. She didn't hurt me or anything. As I was about to leave… Lauren appeared and I ended up playing Shego's new girlfriend to help get rid of her."

Kim slowly absorbed all of that information and the silence dragged on. At long last she finally asked with a slightly suspicious tone, "So the two of you aren't actually dating?"

"What?! No way GF! I do NOT swing that way. It doesn't bother me when people do, but honey I am not interested," she laughed.

"And she didn't hurt you at all?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"Of course not," came a voice from another room. Shego walked into her kitchen with a towel wrapped snuggly around her. She pulled another beer out of the fridge and said, "The only reason I fight is because it's my job. I have no reason to hurt Monique. She came and knocked on my door like a civilized person. I have no reason to harm her. Besides… we actually did have some things we had to talk about."

"Like what?" Kim asked quizzically. She gulped slightly as she tried to keep her eyes on the green woman's face, not the slight cleavage in view or those tantalizing thighs.

Shego could tell Kim was having a hard time, but she didn't tease the girl. Instead she said, "She just wanted to be sure I wasn't planning on using the information against you. And believe me, I don't. If I was going to do that I would've done it a LONG time ago."

Kim narrowed her eyes, "Then why DO you always talk with me?"

Shego grinned as she moved over beside the redhead and took a seat. She crossed her legs slightly and leaned towards the girl as she took a sip of her drink. "Because it's nice. It's hard to have a decent conversation with someone, and I just sort of knew that if I talked to you and you didn't know it was me, for once we could hold a conversation without you saying that you're going to defeat me, and blah, blah, blah, and I don't have to tease you either."

Kim grew silent. It wasn't just what her enemy was saying, but she was slightly distracted. Shego had leaned towards her a bit and exposed a bit more cleavage. Her mind started to try to fill in what the towel was hiding, before she managed to pull herself away from those thoughts. Not only that, but she thought the older woman smelled sweet. Kim almost slapped herself. Did she seriously just think that Shego smelled sweet? Was she actually being aroused just by being so close? She was mentally scolding herself when she realized that Shego and Monique were both waiting for her to say something.

Kim gulped slightly and blushed because of her thoughts. "O-Oh," was all she managed to mutter.

Shego almost teased Kim about liking the view, but she stopped herself. Instead, she stood up and said to Monique, "You and Kim can share the guest room if you plan to stay the night. I'm heading off to bed. I have work in the morning." She knew that Monique would've disapproved of the teasing, and she could also tell that teasing Kim might lead to a bit of trouble.

"Ok… Thanks," Monique said. She was really glad that Shego had decided not to tease Kim. It probably would've started a fight which might've lead to a few other things which Monique did not want to deal with at the moment. She grabbed the redheaded hero and pulled her towards the room that Shego had indicated.

Their hostess brought them each a change of clothes to sleep in and a towel for if they wanted to take a shower. She also pointed out the bathroom. With that she said a brief goodnight and left, going straight to her room to sleep.

Kim buried her face in her hands and she muttered, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Monique took a seat beside her friend and asked, "What's up GF?"

"I can't believe it..."

"What?"

"I was fantasizing about Shego for a bit back there," she confessed, her face turning the darkest shade of red possible, even more so than her hair.

Monique smiled slightly and said, "Maybe you really do like her then."

Kim's head whipped up. She just didn't know how to accept that. Shego was her enemy. How could she possibly like her?

"I can't like her," Kim said.

"Why not?"

"She's the bad guy, I'm the good guy!" Kim replied.

"So? Turn her good then," Monique smiled.

"Mo… it isn't that easy," Kim groaned.

"I think you'd be surprised," Monique said to herself. Kim heard her, but she hadn't been loud enough for Kim to actually hear the words themselves.

Kim gave her a questioning look, asking her to repeat what she said, but Monique just smiled slightly and said, "I'm going to go take my shower. You cool off ok? Shego obviously isn't THAT bad. I mean, she's letting us stay the night and is acting like a good hostess, don't you think? If she were completely evil my ass would've been fried the moment I said my name."

"I… I guess…" Kim said slowly. When she went to say something else, she realized that Monique was already gone. A second later she heard the water turn on.

Kim thought things through for a bit before getting up and walking out of the room and towards Shego's bedroom. She knocked lightly on the door.

She heard a bit of movement before the door creaked open and Shego looked at her with half closed eyes. "Yes Pumpkin? Something wrong?"

"Can we… um… talk?" Kim asked nervously.


	7. Chapter 7

Shego let out a yawn and opened the door the rest of the way. She hadn't been expecting the redhead to ask to talk until the morning, and she had actually gone straight to sleep.

Once Kim was inside she closed the door and turned on the lights. She gestured for Kim to take a seat on the bed as she slid under the covers and stretched slightly. "Ok Princess, start talking. I would like to go back to sleep soon."

She took a seat where Shego had suggested. "U-Umm… well," Kim muttered, fidgeting on the bed.

"Spit it out," Shego groaned. She really just wanted sleep. She didn't want to put any effort into teasing the younger girl; she just wanted the redhead to say what she needed to say.

"Why do you call me by those nicknames?"

Shego cocked an eyebrow at that. Even though she was slightly surprised by that question she said simply, "It's called flirting, Cupcake."

Kim turned slightly red. "You… you've been flirting with me since we first met? I was just a freshman in high school!"

"Yep, and I was a sophomore in college."

"Wait… what?"

"I'm not that much older than you Kimmie. I got my degree while working for Drakken. He paid my tuition and still paid me to protect him. All I had to do was get my degree in a place that would never expect me to turn evil. Go City."

Kim gaped. "So… you're only like five years older than me?!" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Basically. I developed when I was young so I've always looked a little older than I am."

"So… when you said that you were picked on in high school… were you telling the truth?"

"Yeah. I still was with Team Go in high school. I quit as soon as I was out and started working for Drakken. Sure I helped protect Go City even though my peers treated me like shit. They all thought that since I was a hero I wouldn't ever do anything back to them. That'll teach those assholes," she sneered, remembering what she'd done.

Kim didn't dare ask. The look on Shego's face said that it was not a pleasant experience for her tormentors.

"Now then, is that all you wanted?" Shego asked, snuggling a bit deeper under the blankets.

"Why?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"Huh? Why what?"

"Why do you flirt with me?"

"Seriously? Why do you think I flirt with you?"

"To throw me off during our fights," Kim said with a straight face.

Shego was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh of disbelief. This kid did not know a thing about serious flirting it would seem.

"Ok Kimmie, let me ask you this. Have I ever seriously hurt you before?"

"You kidnapped my boyfriend who happened to be a synthodrone," she said in slight disgust.

Shego darkened at that memory. She then said in a dangerous voice, "No. Drakken called Eric back to the base and I actually hadn't known he was a synthodrone until he suddenly appeared. I had nothing to do with that. I just stole whatever shit he needed and he did the rest."

Kim bit her lip slightly. She sort of believed Shego, but she still wasn't sure.

"During that time, did I do anything to hurt you?" Shego asked again.

"We fought."

"Mmhmm, yeah. You do remember that my plasma can burn through metal right? I do remember cutting you with my nails while they were plasma charged, but did you notice that I didn't burn you and that it wasn't a deep wound?"

That realization seemed to shock Kim. It was true. And then she thought about all her other fights. Shego had never once actually burned her. In fact, if she'd really wanted, Shego could've killed her by now.

"And also, I was the one who really got hurt when you think about it."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Kimmie… That night you asked, 'Do you know what I really hate?' and I replied, 'That your boyfriend melted?' and you said, 'No, you.' That hurt a lot more than you'd think," she said in almost a whisper. "And don't forget that kick. You sent me flying into the crumbling building that was electrically charged and lethal at that. As I collided, I know that I saw something that was even worse than you kicking me into something that would have killed anyone else. You were smiling."

Kim didn't know how to reply to that.

Shego sighed and continued, "You have no clue how I felt after that. I was actually terrified to face you again. What would happen if you'd been corrupted that night, and the thought of killing someone didn't faze you? You'd actually been smiling when I could've been dead. Sometimes… I still worry."

Kim was shocked. She couldn't believe it. Shego had actually been scared… and Kim didn't even remember much about that night. It was all sort of a blur. Everything had happened so fast.

When Kim didn't respond, Shego finally decided it was time. "Kimmie, I need you to leave now."

"Huh?" Kim asked in confusion. Was she being kicked out of the house?

"I heard the water stop so Monique is probably out of the shower. You can go take yours now and go to sleep. In the mean time, I do need to get some sleep before I go back to work tomorrow. We could probably end up talking all night. Let me just say this: I flirt with you for all the reasons that most people flirt with each other. Simple as that. It isn't to distract you, and it isn't to make you feel uncomfortable. I never planned to seriously injure you in any way, physically or emotionally."

Kim was so confused, but before she'd realized it, Shego had gotten out of bed and practically shoved her out of the room locking the door and heading back to her soft bed to sleep.

"Alone at last," Shego said with a satisfied smile.

The redhead stood outside Shego's room until Monique noticed her. She had a feeling the two had talked, and she could also tell that whatever Shego had said had surprised Kim. Monique decided to take Kim's mind off of it saying, "Hey Kim, the shower is free."

"Oh, thanks!" Kim said in a rush, snapping out of her daze. She grabbed her things and walked into the bathroom. When she stepped under the warm water she let her confusion and questions slip down the drain, along with the drops of water cascading down her body. She wasn't going to think about it anymore that night. Instead, she was going to go to bed and rest. The next day was probably going to be exhausting like this one had been, and she knew she would need her rest.

As she dried off and got dressed, one thing kept plaguing her. Even after she crawled into the bed beside her sleeping best friend and closed her eyes, she kept asking herself one question.

"Does Shego… like me?"


	8. Chapter 8

With a groan Monique pulled herself out of her slumber, stumbling out of the bed. Before she made it to the door she glanced back and saw Kim still asleep in the bed. She headed straight for the bathroom. After using the facility and washing her hands, she splashed water on her face to wake up. When she stepped out the bathroom she smelled something coming for the kitchen.

Hesitantly she headed out into the well lit area.

Shego was cooking breakfast. There were eggs, toast, and bacon in the cooking process.

"Morning Monique," Shego said without turning.

The chocolate-skinned woman wasn't surprised that the thief noticed her enter the kitchen. She wasn't exactly the quietest person in the mornings.

"G'morning," Monique replied with a yawn. She took a seat at the counter and asked, "You need any help?"

"Not really. If you like you can get a glass out of the far left cabinet and get yourself something to drink," Shego replied, keeping her attention on the food before her.

"You want anything?" she asked as she stood up and took the woman's suggestion, grabbing a glass and raiding the fridge. She pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured herself a glass.

Shego slowly shook her head and said, "No thanks. I'm going to grab some coffee on my way in to work. It'll give me something to focus on while that blue idiot rambles on and on."

Monique chuckled as she took a seat.

They sat in silence while Shego finished cooking.

"Should I wake up Kim?" the younger woman asked.

"Let her sleep. I do not feel like dealing with her right now. There's a good chance she'll complain about me going to work since Drakken is probably going to try to get me to steal something and blah, blah, blah. It'd be easier if she wakes up on her own AFTER I'm out of the house."

"Got it. But… you aren't worried she'll get mad and trash the place?"

"I'm hoping you keep her in line. Besides, I didn't know Kimmie was the type to do that sort of thing when pissed."

"Well… she's not… but I just thought I'd throw it out there just in case."

Shego chuckled, "Don't worry about it." She served the two each a plate filled to the brim with food. A third plate was identical but had been wrapped for when Kim woke up.

The two dug in and didn't talk much as they ate. When they finished, Monique said that she'd do the dishes so that Shego could get going.

The green skinned woman thanked her before heading to her room and pulling on her cat-suit, heading off to get her coffee before going to work.

Half an hour later, Kim woke up and stumbled towards some noise. She found Monique on the couch watching TV.

"Morning," Monique smiled.

"Hey Mo…. Where's Shego?" Kim asked, looking around.

"She had work remember? She made breakfast for us and left. Yours is on the counter. Just peel off the plastic wrap and heat it up."

Kim grumbled under her breath about Shego being a terrible hostess and not waking her up so they could at least eat together.

Monique had a small grin on her face, but she said nothing.

After eating, Kim washed her dishes and Monique dried, putting them away since she knew where they went.

With that done, the two changed and left, being sure to place a note on the table thanking Shego for letting them stay the night and for making them breakfast.

When they'd left the building they called Wade for a ride. He was a bit jumpy, but Monique managed to calm him down and let him know that everything was alright.

He had someone pick them up a couple minutes later and they were on their way home.

"Hey… Mo…" Kim slowly started. They were still two hours from home, so she figured breaking the silence and asking the questions bothering her would be a welcome thing.

"What's up GF?" Monique asked, looking up from the fashion magazine Shego had let her have. The two seemed to have similar tastes, and Shego had some of the best fashion magazines ever.

Kim bit her lip and asked, "What's it mean when someone flirts with you?"

With a shrug her friend replied, "Typically it means they like you, why?"

"Does that mean… Shego likes me?"

That caused her friend to put down the magazine. Apparently they were planning on having a serious conversation. "Are you suggesting that Shego flirts with you?"

"I'm not suggesting it… she said it point blank yesterday. She also said that her flirting with me wasn't to throw me off or anything… it was like any other flirting."

Monique could hear the confusion in the girl's voice, but how was she supposed to reply? "Well, let's think about it like this. What if she does like you? How do you feel about the whole thing?"

"I don't know… I mean, I may still be on break with Ron… but we are dating. I can't just dump him because I might like our ENEMY."

Her friend slowly shook her head saying, "Kim… if anything you SHOULD dump him to spare him the pain. If you're saying you MIGHT like Shego, then that means you probably don't like Ron anymore. I think it'd be more painful for him if he finds out you broke up with him AFTER you realized you like Shego, and not before. He'd think he's being cast aside because you found someone new, when in fact you just don't love him anymore."

The redhead wasn't sure how to reply. What her friend was saying was right, and she knew that Ron would understand. So, with a heavy sigh she said, "Well… I guess I know what I'm going to have to do today."

Monique rested her hand on Kim's gently. She knew this was eating away at the hero, but it needed to be done. "Kim… I'll be here for you, ok? If you want me by your side when you tell Ron, I will be there." She sympathized with her friend, knowing how hard it could be to break up with someone close.

"No," Kim said, her voice finally showing her resolve, "I have to do this on my own."


	9. Chapter 9

Kim sat on the couch in her living room with a serious expression on her face. Ron sat opposite of her, gulping slightly. When she'd called him earlier that day she'd sounded very serious. He had a feeling he already knew what was coming. It terrified him.

At long last Kim broke the silence and said, "Ron… no matter what happens we'll always be friends… right?"

The blonde boy slowly nodded.

She gulped slightly and said, "I… I think it's best if we break it off."

"W-Was it something I did?" he asked hesitantly.

She slowly shook her head. "I just don't think the spark is there anymore. I've been so confused these past months. I just don't think I love you anymore."

He slumped slightly in his seat and said with a weak smile, "It's alright KP. I get it. I think I know what you mean. I'd just hoped that we'd get past the slump and the spark would return."

Kim sighed, "Sorry Ron. I don't think it's coming back. I feel like I'm hurting you more by just saying that we're taking a break. I think it'd be better for both of us if we broke it off. I still want us to be best friends… but I don't think we can be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore."

The silence was deafening.

After a few minutes, Ron had finally absorbed what she'd said and placed a hand on hers, "Don't worry Kim. I got it. I'll always be here for you. You know that."

She smiled and hugged him. "Oh thank god! I was really worried something would happen if we broke up!"

"Well, you didn't break up with me because you fell for someone else… did you?"

"Of course not," she replied softly. "I just don't see us as more than best friends anymore."

"That's ok," he replied. "We'll always be best friends."

The two smiled at each other, and Kim was glad she'd finally said it.

"Say…" he started.

"Huh?"

"Bueno Nacho?" he grinned.

She couldn't suppress a slight giggle and nodded her head, "Let's go."

And like that they ended their relationship and went out for a bite to eat. Everything would be ok between the two of them. It had to be.

When Kim returned for Bueno Nacho, she plopped down on her couch with a content sigh. Now that the air between her and Ron had been cleared up, she needed to start deciphering this whole Shego problem.

She had only been home for a minute when her Kimmunicator when off.

"What's the sitch?" she asked, looking at the computer genius on the other end.

"It's Drakken and Shego. They're working on some new sort of doomsday device!"

"Send me a ride and let Ron know."

"You got it!" he smiled. It seemed like everything was back to normal. Kim had made it home fine, and even after spending a night at the enemy's she was still going to get back out there and fight.

When the ride arrived outside, Ron was already inside and he offered her his hand, pulling her into the helicopter.

They sped off towards the secret lair, and as always, made quite the entrance.

Ron lost his pants when he fell out of the air duct, and Kim destroyed one of the lasers that were trained on them before it could go off. She made quick work of the others before the real trouble came out.

"SHEGO!" Drakken yelled. He started a slap-fest with Ron while his green-skinned sidekick went after Kim.

"Hey there Kimmie, surprised I'm seeing you again so soon," she smirked.

"Yeah, nice to see you too," she smirked. "Ready to have your ass kicked?"

"Don't steal my lines Kimmie," she smirked.

As the two women exchanged blows they continued to talk.

"So, how was breakfast? I do hope I put in enough rat poisoning to make you sick, just not enough to kill you."

Kim rolled her eyes, "It was delicious. I think the trashcan really liked it!"

Shego smirked as her claws swiped across Kim. Then her smile was gone in an instant when she noticed something.

Kim didn't seem to understand what Shego was staring at and took the woman's distraction and used it against her.

As Shego flew into the wall, instead of getting up and going back after the redhead, she ran out of the room in haste.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, so I know I've been posting chapters everyday since I started, but I'll be catching up with the latest chapter I'm working on soon. At that point I'll just post them as I write them, so it'll be a bit sporadic. This will also be true for my other KiGo stories as well. I hope you bear with me though, I'm hoping to be done with them soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Kim, Ron, and Drakken all stared in confusion. They had no clue why Shego would run away like that.

Drakken called his henchmen to attack, hoping to buy himself more time since his ace attacker had up and run away.

Kim got into a ready stance, and then she noticed that all the henchmen on one side were staring. She finally realized that Shego's talons had ripped through her shirt and her bra was in plain view. Yelping, she covered herself in a hurry.

Before the henchmen could attack her while she was defenseless, Shego reappeared and jumped into the middle of the ring.

"Back off boys," she growled, "This is my fight."

They immediately shrunk back. No one wanted to incur Shego's wrath.

The redhead was too busy covering herself to worry about what Shego was doing.

"Put this on," Shego said in a low voice.

"Huh?" Kim asked in surprise, looking up at the older woman.

Shego was holding a loose jacket out.

Kim worried that it was a trap, but considering the night before, she had a feeling that it wasn't. She still hesitated slightly to take the jacket, pulling it on while Shego made sure she was blocking the henchmen from seeing Kim remove her ripped shirt and pull on the jacket.

As soon as the jacket was on, Shego said, "Now then, where were we? Oh, right. I was kicking your ass." She smirked as she turned around to face the redhead.

Kim fought the blush on her face and said back, "Really? I could've sworn it was the other way around."

Without further interruption they went back to fighting as if that hadn't happened. Neither Ron nor Drakken had noticed the exchange.

A few minutes later and their fight had to come to an end as the lair blew up.

Shego grabbed Drakken and pulled him out the door and to a hovercraft. Kim grabbed Ron and made a mad dash for the exit with the rest of the henchmen.

They all managed to escape, just before the explosion.

As Kim and Ron were on their way back, Ron finally noticed the black and green jacket. "Kim… where'd that come from?"

Kim mumbled with a slight blush, "Shego."

"Why would Shego give you her jacket?"

Kim bit her lip and muttered, "My shirt was ripped. I think she did it so that I would stop having to worry about the henchmen ogling me so that we could get back to the fight."

Ron thought about it and accepted it easily. He could tell that Shego loved to fight Kim, who was probably the only person on their level. It didn't surprise him that she'd do anything to get back to a fight.

When they made it home, Kim pulled off the jacket and replaced it with a loose tank top. Without thinking she held the jacket close as she sat down at her computer.

She was checking the forum when a sudden message came in.

_SG: Hey Princess. Sorry about the shirt._

_KimPossible: Hey Shego… well… anyways… thanks for the jacket_

_SG: No problem._

_KimPossible: When do you want it back by?_

_SG: I couldn't care less. That was from a few seasons ago. I have no interest in it anymore. You can keep it if you like._

_KimPossible: Are you sure that's alright?_

_SG: Why wouldn't it be? I don't need it anymore._

_KimPossible: I… I guess… say… Shego…_

_SG: Yeah?_

_KimPossible: Is your name really Selene, or was that just some random name you came up with?_

There was silence for a few minutes, and Kim was worried she'd asked a question she shouldn't have.

_SG: It is my real name. Selene Go._

_KimPossible: I like that name. It's really beautiful._

_SG: Thanks Kimmie. I'm not really a fan of it though._

_KimPossible: Why?_

_SG: For some reason kids thought it was a stupid name when I was young. Maybe it had something to do with the moon or whatever. They would tease me for no reason. I still don't know what's funny about the name, but I guess that's always stuck with me._

_KimPossible: Oh… sorry about that._

_SG: Don't sweat it Princess. That was years ago. I kicked their asses at the end of my senior year :)_

_KimPossible: Wait… what?_

_SG: I told you about the problem with my skin color and such. They just happened to mainly be the same people who tormented me when I was younger. So I got them back for all those years in one sitting. And damn it felt nice._

_KimPossible: You do realize I have no clue how to respond to that right?_

_SG: I could guess._

There was silence on both ends for a bit before Kim finally wrote something.

_KimPossible: So… what now?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok... so my answer to the reason that Shego ran away was stupid. I know... but I was somewhat at a loss for what to do... and then I realized that I wanted Kim to have the jacket. Don't question it, just go with it xD Ummm, also... the beginning of this chapter may have been a let down... but the ending was... a bit interesting right? I hope so... this was sort of like a filler sort of chapter cuz I want more to happen later on... It's about to pick up around chapter 12 or 13... and apparently I now might have an even longer story than I first thought.

Well, anyways, do bear with me here, we're almost to a more... tolerable and less stupid part of the story xD


	11. Chapter 11

_SG: What do you mean?_

_KimPossible: I know that this is you now… how can I talk to you like I usually do?_

_SG: *shrug* I dunno. I mean, I never associated our chats online with our jobs. It just made it easier._

_KimPossible: But now that I know that it's you… I technically shouldn't be talking with you._

_SG: Really? Weird. So I need to stop using this username and make a new one so that I can start talking to you all over again?_

_KimPossible: I wouldn't say THAT exactly…. But I just don't know how I'm supposed to react. Before you were just someone random online that I'd never interact with in person. Now it turns out you're my arch-foe who knows more about me than most of my friends._

_SG:… I know more about you than your friends? Are you being serious?_

_KimPossible: Of course I'm serious. That's why I'm so confused._

_SG: *sigh* if you like we can just stop talking altogether. Maybe that'd make it easier for you. We can pretend we never conversed like this._

_KimPossible: Really?_

_SG: Yes Princess, really. If it'll make things easier on you, I don't mind._

Kim bit her lip. She wanted things to be easy, but she didn't exactly want to stop talking to the one person who she felt she could tell everything.

At long last Kim came to a conclusion.

_KimPossible: Alright. I guess this is… goodbye then._

_SG: Yeah. See you Pumpkin._

_KimPossible: Until the next time Drakken does something stupid._

_SG:… yeah…. Until then…_

The line went dead when Shego logged off.

Suddenly Kim felt lonely. She didn't know why, but saying goodbye like that scared her. She clutched the jacket to her chest as she crawled into bed, pulling up the covers. It took her an hour before she finally managed to fall asleep.

Shego leaned back in her chair and let out a deep sigh. She half expected Kim take her up on the offer, and she half hoped Kim would refuse and want to keep talking. She should know better. Kim was the good guy, and she was the bad guy.

The thief slowly stood up and walked towards her room. She picked up her phone and called Drakken.

"Yes Shego? What is it?"

"I'm taking vacation for a few months."

"What?! Why?" he whined.

She sighed in annoyance and growled, "Because I want a break! It doesn't even have to be a paid vacation! I just need to go away for a while ok? I'll be back before you know it."

He whimpered but replied, "Ok Shego. I hope you have a good time… I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see you later Dr. D." She hung up and went to her room, pulling out a suitcase and filling it to the brim with the essentials. After checking the contents a couple times to be sure she missed nothing, she took her car and went to one of Drakken's back up lairs.

She tossed her luggage into the back of her custom made jet and took off. At the moment she didn't have a destination in mind, she just knew she needed to get out of there.

Without giving it a second thought, she was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, wow, i feel like all the chapters i posted today were really short... as i said in one of the other ones, they're short cuz i didn't have time to edit and add... i have to be somewhere in a few minutes so i'm rushing... sorry! but I do hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

A month passed and Drakken finally finished a new doomsday device. He'd been having a hard time without Shego, but he was proud that even he could manage to get his hands on things he needed. It was tough, and something he didn't plan to do forever, but it was something. If nothing else, it was proof that he was not completely incompetent.

And, just like always, the redheaded hero was on time, swooping in with her blonde side-kick.

"Give it up Drakken!"

"Kim Possible! And… the boy whose name eludes me…"

"Oh come on! Not again! It's Ron, Ron Stoppable."

"Whatever," the blue man dismissed with a hand wave. Then he turned to his henchmen and yelled, "ATTACK!"

Even with the lasers outfitted around the lair, and the henchman coming at them, it didn't take long for Kim to be take them down. First went the lasers, then down fall the henchmen. Ron of course was going after Drakken in his usual manner, arms flailing and magic mystical monkey power still nowhere to be seen.

Kim looked around. Something was off. And then it hit her, well, technically it didn't hit her. "Where's Shego?"

Nobody heard her, so she asked again, louder, "Where's Shego?" Her eyes swept the place carefully. She was worried the green skinned woman was hiding nearby and waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

Drakken and Ron both paused in their Rock-Paper-Scissors contest to look at her. Drakken finally piped up and said, "She took vacation."

"Oh," was all Kim replied with. That was good enough for her. With that, she proceeded in destroying the doomsday device and letting the lair explode. In the chaos Drakken escaped into his hovercraft.

As Kim and Ron watched him fly away, Kim muttered softly, "Damn it."

Ron raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. Kim wasn't one to cuss, especially after defeating Drakken, even if they hadn't managed to catch them. But it couldn't be anything else, or so he thought.

Two months passed, and they'd foiled Drakken's plans again. This time he was thrown in prison, but still, no Shego.

Before Drakken was taken away by the police, Kim asked, "Where'd Shego go? I mean, usually if she has vacation it isn't THIS long. You're terrible without her."

He whimpered, "I don't know. She just got mad at me and stormed off." He curled up into a ball and started sucking his thumb.

The two heroes and their naked mole rat just watched as he cradled back and forth. They had no clue what to make of it.

As they headed home, Kim suddenly asked, "Why do you think Shego took such a long vacation?"

Ron shrugged, "Hey, if I had to work with Drakken for all those years, once in a while I'd need it too. I mean seriously Kim; he curled up on the floor and was practically CRYING. Shego was probably losing her mind around him!"

"I guess. I just never thought she'd disappear. It feels weird without her there."

"Don't worry about it KP. This just makes our jobs easier!" he said with a bright grin.

Kim returned it half-heartedly and she had to wonder. Why did she feel like she was missing something important whenever her foe wasn't there?

She sighed and decided to forget it. It'd be troublesome to think about the green woman, especially after her foe had said that she'd been flirting with her the whole time. Was their trying to kill each other, or at least seriously injure the other, really considered flirting? Sure the pet names and slight sexual innuendos were flirtatious, but she doubted that fighting could be considered such… could it?

Kim mentally scolded herself. She'd decided to stop thinking about it, yet there she was, continuing to question it.

"Hey Kim, wouldn't it be nice if Shego just stopped being evil? If she were to stay on vacation forever that'd be such a burden off our shoulders. I mean, without her, that makes everything easier. Drakken can't even get out of prison on his own," Ron said with a slightly dreamy look in his eyes. As long as there was one less enemy to fight, he would be content.

"I… I dunno. I guess," she mumbled. It didn't seem nice at all, but she wasn't going to say that to Ron, she didn't even know why she felt that way. Then she decided to change the subject, "So… I here you recently started dating Yori. How's that going?"

He blushed a little and said, "It's going well." He scratched his head lightly in embarrassment. He hadn't wanted to bring it up with Kim because she was still single. For some reason he felt that it wasn't right for him to be moving on and dating someone else before she did.

She smiled lightly and gave him a pat on the back, "I'm happy for you Ron. Really. You don't have to skirt around it you know." She laughed lightly, letting him know that she wasn't mad. They were best friends. They could tell each other everything, thought to herself she did admit that some things just might take a bit longer than others.

When they landed, the two pulled off their parachutes and said their goodbyes. It was pretty late and both wanted some sleep.

Kim took a shower and then plopped down on her bed. She was exhausted, but not physically. No matter how much she'd told herself not to think of Shego, her mind had drifted back to her foe. She rubbed her temples as she stared up at her dark ceiling.

"Was your day really that stressful? I thought defeating Dr. D would be easy with me gone," said a familiar voice.

The hero's head whipped towards her closet where the woman who'd been on her mind was standing.

"Miss me Princess?" Shego asked with a smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sh-Shego?" Kim asked in surprise. She jumped into her fighting stance, ready for anything.

The villain rolled her eyes and said, "Calm down Kimmie. I'm not here to fight." Shego walked towards the redhead and took a seat on the bed.

Suspiciously the redhead asked, "Then why are you here?" She wasn't going to relax just yet.

Shego shrugged, "I was bored. Thought I'd stop by before heading back out on vacation. I figured you'd be lonely without me." She had a wicked look in her eyes and a smile to match.

Instead of retorting as they would usually do, Kim suddenly said, "Yeah, I was."

Her words sounded so truthful that Shego lost her balance and almost fell off the bed. "Wait, what? Uhh Kimmie, I don't think you understand how this game is played. I tease you; you joke back thinking that I'm only trying to throw you off."

"I'm too tired for that Shego," Kim sighed, finally relaxing from her fighting stance and taking a seat on the bed as well.

"Ok… well that's boring."

"Seriously Shego, why are you here?"

"Like I said, I was bored. I'm heading off to another country for a while and figured I'd let you know I wouldn't be around for a bit. You'd probably sleep better that way, knowing I'm not breaking Drakken out of prison or something."

"You're still on vacation?" Kim asked warily.

"Of course," Shego grinned relaxing on the bed. "Note the fact that I'm wearing a simple pair of black jeans and a green t-shirt. I'm going to go on a nice long vacation, see the world."

"You've seen the world, countless times. You know, when you were stealing things."

Shego waved that off, "Not the same Princess. I mean, have you ever seriously taken a look at everywhere you've gone to save the world? Your mind was probably on the mission, not on your surroundings. I'm actually going to sight see."

"Really?" Kim asked, slightly bewildered. "It's true I rarely actually pay attention to my surroundings enough to appreciate it, but you're not going to be stealing anything?"

"I have money, you know. More than you for sure," she chuckled.

Kim huffed, "And how do you know that?"

"I've had a job longer than you, and I'm quite sure that no matter what job you took up, you wouldn't nearly make as much as me."

"And how much do YOU make?" she asked in slight annoyance.

"A couple million a year. Now as I was saying," she said quickly, trying to get past the money part, "I'll be gone for a bit. So I best be off before we get into some sort of fight."

"Wait, a couple million dollars a year?!" Kim gasped.

Shego rolled her eyes, "Villainy pays Pumpkin. It's just the way it is. Now then, I'll be on my way." She started walking towards the window. It was slightly cracked open, probably from when Shego had first entered.

"Wait," Kim said quickly, grabbing the green skinned woman's wrist.

"Yes?" Shego asked, turning to lock her emerald eyes with olive ones.

The redhead gulped slightly, "Umm, when will you be back?"

Shrugging, the villain said, "I don't know. Whenever I want a break from sightseeing or something. I'll figure it out as I go. If you're really that worried I'll send you a quick message online letting you know where I am and what not. I mean, as long as you don't send GJ after me everything's good." She smiled slightly.

Kim looked up at Shego and then down at the carpet. She wanted to say something, but couldn't. Finally she released the green skinned woman's wrist.

Without a second glance, Shego jumped out the window.

Minutes passed before Kim finally moved from her position, sinking to the floor and muttering what she'd wished she'd said earlier, "Don't go."


	14. Chapter 14

For three months Shego had done as she'd said she would, sending quick messages to Kim, letting her know where she was, how she was doing, etc. Kim would reply, but Shego refused to answer any other questions the redhead might ask.

And then things changed.

Shego stopped sending any IMs, and Kim was left in the dark.

Every day that passed since Shego's last message left the redhead confused. Where'd her arch-foe gone to? Was she ok? Had something gone wrong? Would she ever come back?

Questions plagued her day after day, and when six months had passed since she last saw the green skinned woman, she finally decided to do something about it.

She pulled out her Kimmunicator and said, "Hey Wade, I need you to do something for me."

"What's up Kim?"

"Track down Shego."

Wade looked at her warily and asked, "Is… something wrong?"

"Just do it."

The computer genius shrugged, "Sure, I'll get back to you within an hour."

"Thanks. You rock Wade."

She sighed as she got up off her couch and went to make some lunch. She needed something to busy herself while she waited for a response. With a sandwich in hand she plopped back down on the couch, flipping on the TV to the news channel.

There was the usual, traffic on this highway, a car crash on another. The next few days were going to be sunny, and then there'd be a thunderstorm to ruin the streak. It all seemed to be what was on the news every day.

Sometimes there'd be mention of a serial killer, or a possible suspect in some sort of case, but those were solved by the regular police. Kim had once offered to help with those problems, but she was in such high demand it took a toll on her and she had to stop.

When her thoughts started to drift, her Kimmunicator went off.

She scrambled for it and quickly turned it on, "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Well… I don't know how to say this… but she's off the grid. The last place she used a computer was somewhere in Europe. Her jet left from an airport in France and was heading towards Africa when it was last spotted. I'm still searc-"

He continued to talk, but Kim's attention was pulled towards the TV and she slowly turned Wade so he could see the screen, and he stopped talking.

"In other news, there was a black and green jet found in the jungles of Africa with no sign of its pilot. We have reason to believe that this jet belonged to the criminal Shego. Evidence supports that it has not been touched by anything but wildlife for the past two months at least. A search has been started to either apprehend the woman or at least discover what's happened to her. Our next story-"

As soon as they switched to a new topic, Kim's mind blocked the TV and all her thoughts were on Shego.

"Kim…" came Wade's voice from the Kimmunicator.

"Y-Yeah?" she asked, slowly being pulled from her trance.

"I have a ride coming for you. Do you want me to tell Ron?"

Kim slowly shook her head. "I think… I'll go this one alone."

"Be careful Kim. Keep me posted."

"Yeah… thanks Wade." She practically sprinted up to her room and prepared her things. She had no clue how long she'd be gone, but she knew she had to find the green-skinned woman, she just had to.

As she heard the chopper outside, she locked her door and headed out. Once inside, she called Monique, telling her that she'd be gone for a while. Her best friend had seen the news and was devastated.

"Kim… I know that you want to do this alone, but… I think I should come to," Monique said.

"What? I can't bring you on a dangerous mission like this!"

"Look, you need me more than you think. Ok, so I'm probably not as useful as Ron, but like it or not, I actually thought Shego wasn't that bad. She may not seem like the nicest person, but I still think of her as a good acquaintance. There is no way that I'm just sitting around while my best friend goes looking for her. I don't know when I'll hear from you again if you do that!"

Kim sighed. If this kept going, she knew Monique would stop trying to be logical and just use some underhanded way to get Wade to do her some favors.

"Fine, we'll swing by and pick you up in ten."

"Good," Monique smirked.

They hung up so Monique could get ready.

Kim turned to the pilot and asked, "Can you stop by some place first? I need to pick up a friend."

"Of course Ms. Possible," the pilot smiled. He turned the chopper towards another residential neighborhood a few blocks down.

Monique was standing outside in mission clothes. Kim dropped down a rope ladder and her friend started climbing up immediately.

When she was in the helicopter, Monique said, "Now then, let's go find ourselves a villain."

Kim smiled slightly. Truth be told, she was glad Monique was there. If she'd asked Ron he'd go through the 'She's EVIL' notion and they wouldn't get anywhere, but she didn't actually want to go alone.

"Ok Mo, let's do this," she grinned.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, I just have something really quick to say. This is the latest chapter that I've written so I may not have anything new to post tomorrow. DO NOT WORRY. I will continue writing this one... HELL, i'm fucking ecstatic to continue! I finally know where I'm going next with this story! It's quite a good feeling. I just don't know if I'll get around to typing up the next chapter today. So, bear with me and know that I am not done with this yet! Thank you, and do enjoy ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Ron sat on his couch, staring at the wall. Wade had just dropped the terrible news. Kim and Monique were missing. They'd been on the grid for a week in the jungle before Wade lost track of them. They'd gone in search of Shego, and now they were nowhere to be found as well. What the hell was going on? His throat was completely dry. He should've been with them. Sure he wasn't up for saving Shego, but his two friends were missing, and he wasn't with them. It was eating him away. How could he have let this happen?

"Huh, I didn't think you could look seriously about anything," said a voice from the shadows.

He snapped out of it and turned to look at who'd spoken, his eyes narrowing. "Shego."

"Buffoon. That's weird though. Kimmie isn't home, but I guess she's not on a mission either," the green skinned woman said. She slowly stepped out of the darkness so the blonde boy could see her.

His eyes widened. "Shego… you… you look terrible." He scanned her up and down, taking in her ripped clothes that were covered in dirt and blood.

She rolled her eyes, "Hey, you'd be the same if you hadn't gotten the chance to get cleaned up after being stuck in a jungle for a few months."

Then he snapped slightly, "Where's Kim?!"

She blinked, "Uh… didn't I just say I was looking for her? I do believe I said so."

"But how? She… she went looking for you," he said in confusion.

"She did what?!" Shego snarled. "Oh damn it! I was coming to find her to let her know I was alright! Shit! Ok, I need to know, where did she go to search for me?!"

"She went to where your jet crashed."

Shego paled instantly.

"I-Is something wrong?"

"She's in trouble," the woman said in an almost hollow voice.

"What?" he asked in alarm.

"I need to find her immediately," she said with resolve. "Call the nerdlinger. I need a ride. I'll be back in an hour. It better be ready by then."

"Wait! Shego!" Ron said hurriedly, but the villain was gone.

He grumbled and called Wade. "I need a ride. We're going to the same place as where you dropped off Kim."

"We…?" Wade asked hesitantly.

"Me and….. Shego."

"Shego?! She's there?!" he asked, sounding frantic.

"Yeah… but she looked like she'd been through hell. Anyways, I need a ride at my place within an hour."

"You going with her?"

"Of course! Kim's my best friend!"

"Alright… but be careful Ron," he said hesitantly.

"I got it, thanks." He hung up and began packing his things for the trip. He made sure to pack every gadget he possibly could. He would need it.

As Shego had said, she arrived an hour after she'd left, and there was a helicopter hovering overhead. She looked much better than before. She'd cleaned up and pulled on a new cat suit. Other than a slight scar on her cheek she looked like she had a few months back.

"I'm coming with you," Ron said, following after his enemy.

Shego raised an eyebrow and said, "Don't slow me down. I'm not like Princess. If you do something stupid, I won't save you."

He nodded slowly. It was better than her saying she'd dispose of him herself.

After strapping in, Ron said, "Can I… ask you a question."

"You just did."

"What happened to you? You were missing for three months. Sure it was nice that we didn't have to worry about you breaking Drakken out… but you just sort of vanished. There was no sign of you at the wreckage site either."

Shego's eyes narrowed and she said very slowly, "There are some questions I'll answer, and there are some questions I won't. This happens to be the latter."

"Then… why are we going after Kim?"

"She's missing isn't she?" Shego asked, as if that cleared up everything.

"Yeah… but why would YOU join me in searching?"

"If you went alone she'd never come back alive."

"You want her… to come back alive?" he asked in confusion, "Aren't you the enemy? Shouldn't you hate her and want her gone?"

"So what if I'm the enemy? That's just work. I actually like her you know."

"You… like her?"

"Doy. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't."

"So you want to be friends with her?"

Both of Shego's eyebrows rose. Was he really that dense? She slowly shook her head and sighed, "You're such an idiot."

"What? What'd I do?" he asked, not entirely sure why she seemed so disapproving.

"Moving on, before we arrive I need to warn you." She sounded dead serious and he grew silent. "This jungle isn't normal. You better stick close but do NOT get in my way. It was hard enough getting out of there the first time. Hopefully, even with you as baggage, we'll be able to get out alive again."

He gulped, "What's in there?"

She balled her hands into fists and said in a low growl, "I dodn't know. That's just it. Something was in that jungle. I never found out what it was… but it just kept attacking, again and again. It was almost as if it was a shadow or the jungle itself. I only survived because of my plasma."

"What do you mean?"

"It feared it. When I first encountered whatever it was, I didn't light my plasma since I was exhausted from the crash. When I couldn't do anything… I lit my hands in anger, and it dissipated. For that night I went back to the jet. I needed something that would keep whatever it was out while I rested. I can't use my plasma forever."

It didn't sound like the story was over, but Ron was already covering his mouth with his hands while his eyes grew wide. Even so, he still said, "G-Go on."

"While inside the jet resting it came back. It tried to get me out, jostling the entire thing. Then I realized something. It felt like the turbulence that had sent me plummeting to the ground. Whatever was attacking me while I was trying to rest was the reason I crashed in the first place." Her eyes were dark as she thought back. "As I traveled through the forest trying to escape, it kept coming after me. I didn't know if it was trying to capture me or kill me, but I couldn't keep up with it. That's why… that's why I need to find Kimmie and fast. I have a natural defense against it, she doesn't. I can only hope she's managed to survive this long…"

Ron gulped. He really hoped his best friend would be ok.

They passed the rest of the time in silence. Ron was dreading the arrival to the forest, and Shego sat still with a dark look on her face.

She didn't know what she was up against, but if it was hurting her Princess it was going to pay.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, I'm terribly sorry about this... I know i've also said this for my other story, but I've just caught up on all the chapters I've written so far. I have so much more thought out for this one, I just have to write it out. It's going to get a bit complicated to release often as school is just about to start up and I'm the worst procrastinator ever. I have 6 chapters to read, 5 to outline, and 4 that I need to do the problems on for AP Statistics within two weeks. I've read the first chapter. That's it. So I'm going to be taking a break and HOPEFULLY be able to pull myself away from teh computer long enough to get at least another chapter done. So, please do bear with me and don't forget I exist! (even If I end up not updating for a while...) At least... I left this one off with a very... interesting cliffhanger...


	16. Chapter 16

The two landed in a small clearing a few yards from where Shego's jet had crashed. It was midday and the sun was beating down on them. Ron was in a hurry to get to shade.

The green skinned woman rolled her eyes as she watched him fumble with his things, having already made it to the shade.

"Move it Stoppable. You're already slowing me down."

"I know, I know, Kim just usually helps me ok?" he said sheepishly. Finally he made it to the shade, but Shego had already started moving.

"Can't you wait a second for me to catch up?" he asked in a huff, stumbling through the foliage in his rush.

She rolled her eyes, "We aren't that far from my jet. I figured we should at least have a good starting point."

Ron grumbled but followed. After stumbling for a few more seconds he ran into something.

"Owwww," he groaned.

"Watch where you're going," Shego snarled.

He inched back slightly.

The villain took a few cautious steps towards the jet and opened the hatch. Nothing seemed to be wrong since she'd disappeared. She frowned slightly as she dug through the inside compartments. She disliked seeing her ride so beat up, but there was no way they could get it out of there at the moment.

At last she found what she was after, the first aid kit. She strapped it onto her pack and said, "Alright, let's get going."

"How do we know which direction to go?"

"We go the direction that Kimmie would go."

"What direction is that?"

"The way I originally went."

"Wait… what?"

Shego rolled her eyes again, "Listen closely to the sounds in the forest. There's a river not too far from here. Now come on." She grabbed his arm and started pulling him. "I'm not going to have you falling behind, so you better keep up with me. I don't want to be here longer than necessarily. We have a few more hours of daylight. I want to get a good distance before we look for shelter for the night. That…. THING tends to come out when it's dark more often than during the light. It's best to have ourselves situated in a strategic position for when it comes."

The blonde boy gulped as he righted himself and worked to keep up with her.

As they went through the forest, Ron kept getting tangled up in the vines. He couldn't seem to pull himself away from the wildlife. Getting aggravated, he went to cut the greenery, but Shego stopped him.

"Don't be stupid. There are things in forests you don't want to mess with. Untangle yourself without cutting anything."

"But that'll slow us down," he whined.

"I don't give a fuck. I'd rather slow down than…." She grew quite.

"Wh-What?" he stammered, now gingerly untangling himself.

"Nothing. Just don't cut them," she muttered. She'd gone pale. She was not liking this forest anymore than the first time. But this time she was a little ready.

"O-ok."

It took them ten minutes to make it from the crash site to the river, and there the two stopped.

"Just a short break ok? Take a good drink and then we're going to follow it upstream. There's a cave about two hours upstream just a little off the path. We'll make camp there for the night."

He nodded before dunking his head into the water.

Shego sat down on the edge of the bank. There was a bad feeling in her gut, like something was wrong, but she couldn't remember what it was. When she'd headed upstream when she'd crashed, it was morning. There shouldn't have been a reason to need shelter so early. Why? Why had she left the river?

She shook herself out of her thoughts. It'd be best to stay away of her surroundings and be prepared, but dwelling on it wouldn't help. She took a glance at her current 'partner' and pulled his head out of the water.

"What was that for?" he grumbled. "The water was so soothing!"

She rolled her eyes and pulled something off his face.

"OW OW OW! What was that?!" he yelped.

She held up a small wriggling thing, "A leech. Now hold still, you have another on your forehead." She tossed the one in her hands back into the water before pulling at the one above his left eyebrow.

He whimpered when she ripped it off and tossed it back into the water.

"Don't be such a wimp. They didn't hurt that much when I had them."

"You had them too?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, but not on my face. I was filling up a few water bottles and one latched onto me. I would never stick my face into a river when I don't know what sort of fish and such will be in it. It's not always easy to open my eyes underwater, so a view from above isn't a bad idea."

"Oh," he muttered in embarrassment. It was true. He had trouble opening his eyes under water, so the whole time he'd had them closed.

Shego pulled herself to her feet and said, "Come on Stoppable. I want to get to the cave quickly. Something is off about this place."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking around warily as he stood.

"I don't know. I can't remember what it was, but I feel like something happened near the river."

He gulped.

"Don't worry, just keep your eyes open as you should."

He nodded.

They trekked up the side of the river in silence. Both were deep in thought. Ron was the first to break the silence.

"Do you think Kim and Mo are ok?" He fidgeted as he waited for her answer.

"Those two… I think they could survive at least a week. But most people would only survive a day of what I went through. If it takes much longer though, I don't know if they'd still be alive," she said in a low voice. She didn't like admitting it either, but it was true.

"How will we find them?" he asked, slightly trembling.

She glanced back at his worried expression and sighed softly, "I don't know yet. I plan to think about it tonight. For now, we need to get to the shelter. While you slept on the ride here, I called that nerd friend of yours. He gave me the last known coordinates of the Kimmunicator. I marked them down on a map and plan to study it tonight."

"You can read a map?" he asked in surprise.

"I have to deal with stealing things from deserts and jungles and shit for Drakken. Do you honestly think he has a sense of direction? And don't you say that he could just have a GPS or something. The last time we tried that, we ended up in the wrong country because the asshole was using it wrong. I gave up on those things."

"Oh," he grew silent. She seemed confident enough. He just hoped they really could find his friends.

They walked for an hour in silence. Ron was still thinking about his friends, while Shego was staying alert. She doubted that the buffoon would be paying attention to his surroundings like she'd told him too, so she was more alert than normal.

They were about thirty minutes from the cave at the pace they were going. And that was when things got tricky.

There was a rustling noise from all around. Whatever was there, they were surrounded.


	17. Chapter 17

Monique's eyes flickered open. She couldn't remember where she was, or how she got there. There was only darkness. She had a splitting headache, keeping her from thinking too hard.

Groaning, she reached up and touched her aching head. Something moist coated her fingers as she flinched on contact. Blood. It had to be.

She shuffled around on the stone floor, kicking up dirt. Although it was dark, her eyes were slowly adjusting, and she realized there was a little bit of light.

The chocolate-skinned woman peered through squinted eyes. She was in a small room, from the looks of it, a cell. There was a bar grating a few feet to her right, and she could just make out the lines of another cell just across the width of a hallway. Crawling towards it on her hands and knees, she tried to keep her head still. She didn't want to think about anything, but she knew that wherever she was, she probably needed to get out of there, and fast.

She clenched the bars as she peered into the darkness. There was a soft sound coming from the cell across from her, a slight ragged gasping.

"Kim? Is that you?" she asked hesitantly. It was slowly coming back to her. She remembered that the two of them were running, but she couldn't remember what it was they were running from, or how they got there.

"Mo?" came a confused voice.

Monique sighed in relief. "So it is you! How did we get here?"

"I…I'm not entirely sure. I can't remember anything. I know we came here to find Shego… and then… nothing."

"You too then huh?"

"So you don't remember?"

"Not at all," Monique muttered bitterly. "So, do you have any gadgets on you that can get us out of here?"

"Probably, but I can't get out," she said sullenly.

"What do you mean?" Monique asked with a worried tone.

"I can't move my hands or feet?"

"Are you injured?!"

"Yeah, but not enough to immobilize me. I'm chained. Are you not?"

"No… I guess I wasn't seen as much of a threat," Monique said unhappily. She was happy she wasn't chained, but not being seen as a threat was sort of demeaning.

"These chains don't cut me any slack. I'm literally pinned to the wall. It's quite uncomfortable," Kim muttered.

"Are you ok?"

"For now yes, but not if we're here much longer. We need to get out of here. There's just something wrong with this place," Kim said. The fact that there was eerie silence whenever the two weren't talking was unnerving.

* * *

"Run you idiot!" Shego snarled, pulling the blonde after her and all but dragging him.

"What's going on?!" he wailed. He hadn't noticed whatever was surrounding them. One moment he'd been thinking about Bueno Nacho, the next, he was being pulled through the forest by an insanely strong woman.

"I'm saving our asses! Now would you pick up your fucking feet and run?!"

He stumbled a bit before he managed to start running alongside her and she released him. At long last he seemed to notice that something was chasing them.

The foliage behind them was rustling from the disturbance of whatever was following them. Ron tried to take quick glances to see what they were up against, but all he could make out were shadows all over following them. He gulped.

"We should almost be to the cave! You keep running until you hit the back wall, got it?!" she instructed.

"That'll hurt!"

"So will dying if you don't shut up and do as I say!"

"Alright!" he whimpered.

Shego saw the cave before him and pointed to it, and he sped up, passing her. He continued to run until he did as she said he would, slamming into a wall about 20 yards into the darkness.

She came dashing in after him with her hands alight.

He cowered against the stone as he saw a giant glob of black fill the cave entrance, sealing off all natural light. It sped towards them but halted as it neared Shego, making a hissing noise as it slowly backed away.

"You fucking remember me?!" she snarled in question. "I sure as hell remember you!"

"What… what is that thing?" he asked with wide eyes, his lips trembling.

She fired a plasma blast at it and it disappeared from the cave entrance, retreating into the forest.

With a huff she put out her green glow and slid to the floor. "Damn, used a little too much energy in that blast."

"What was that thing?" he asked again.

"I don't know," she muttered darkly. "If I knew I would've found a way to get rid of it already. When my plane crashed, I later found out that the blob thing is what pulled me down. When I tried to fight it on the ground, punching and kicking was useless. The blob could split up and then put itself back together. I was glad to see that plasma worked on it. Whenever I hit it, it seems that I can disintegrate a little of it."

"So why didn't you get rid of the whole thing?" he asked warily.

"It regenerates too fast. I'd need a whole load of fucking plasma to deal enough damage to that thing. It followed me the entire time I was trying to find civilization to go home. I guess when I disappeared it came back here."

"Do… do you think it got to Kim and Mo?" His eyes widened at the thought.

Shego slowly shook her head. "I have no way of really knowing. I think Princess could keep them alive and safe for a little while, but eventually it'll catch up. I guess I should let you know that the black blob hasn't ever tried to kill me. At least this is as far as I know. When I said I was worried about them being alive, I meant surviving the injuries. That thing doesn't seem to understand the concept that blood loss can lead to death."

"Then what the hell just happened?! If it wasn't trying to kill us, what WAS it trying to do?!"

"Maim and capture."

He furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Maim and capture. It's its job."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, just because I said I'd been running from it a long time, it doesn't mean I always managed to evade it. I can't always protect myself from that thing. I get tired too you know."

"Then… does that mean that you were…. Captured?" He couldn't believe it. The only one who should be able to capture Shego is Kim, and even that's somewhat stretching it.

She nodded glumly. "If Princess isn't in this forest, then she's locked up."

"If that's true, then you know where to find her right?!" he asked with renewed hope.

She shook her head. "It's not that simple. I managed to escape only because they didn't know that along with the plasma I gained a lot of superhuman strength. The shackles they put on me were unbreakable, even when I was at full strength. If they have Kimmie, whoever they are, they'll probably use the same things they used on me. Not only that, but where she's locked up could be anywhere. It took me nearly a week to escape the maze of cells. There are only two exits in the whole place, and that blob is able to split itself up and guard both."

"What happened during the week that you were there?" he asked worriedly.

She licked her lips slightly. "Let's just say that most people wouldn't make it through something like that without some mental scars."

That renewed Ron's fear and also determination. "We need to find Kim now then." He hopped up to his feet, getting ready to leave.

"No. We wait till morning."

"Kim could be going through whatever the hell it is you went through, yet you're not willing to go get her now?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?" she asked in a low tone. "You really want to know?"

"No shit! My best friend is in danger and you're here being all cryptic and not wanting to go after her!"

"Look, that blob is stronger at night than during the day. It seems the sun weakens it. Think about it. The sun is basically a big ball of plasma. At night, the sun isn't out to hinder it and make it weaker. I'm trying to keep us both alive so that we can go get the two of them out alive as well. If we're half assed in our planning, we'll be dead before we find them."

He grew silent. As much as he hated to admit it, she had a point.

At long last he sat back down in defeat and asked, "So why did we choose a cave? Now we're trapped."

"No. If we were out in the open it'd have a free shot at us, but in a cave, it can only come from one direction. I have a sort of torch in my bag. I plan to light it was plasma. It will keep the blob at bay for the night. If not, then I'll just have to light the damn thing up until it backs away for the night." She rummaged through her bag and pulled out the torch she was talking about. It seemed good enough. After she lit it with her plasma, the thing turned a bright green and the light danced on the walls. She handed it to Ron while she rummaged in her pack for something to eat.

Ron took it hesitantly before using its light to look around.

Then he noticed that the walls and floor seemed slightly discolored around where they were, while the roof was one solid color. "What's up with the coloring of these rocks?" he asked quietly, mainly talking to himself. From what he could see further down the cave, it was supposed to be one uniform color.

Shego took a look at what he was talking about and sighed.

"You know why it's oddly colored?" he asked with a skeptical frown.

"Yeah. You're sitting on dried blood."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! I finally worked on this one some more! I have to say thank you to all of you who comment. You guys are the reason I'm still posting my stuff here and continuing. I'm not very good at finishing a story, but when I have people encouraging me I feel like I can overcome that obstacle and get shit done. You guys are really amazing. I thank you for supporting me. I do still need to say that I'll probably still be slow when it comes to updates. School is already driving me insane and it's only the second week. But hey, at least I'm getting something done right? ;)


	18. Chapter 18

He shrieked and jumped up slightly. "B-Blood?! Why is blood here?!" His eyes were wide with fright as he hurriedly scurried away from the stained rocks.

"That's the spot where I bled out for a few days before the thing finally got past my defenses and captured me," she said as lightly as possible, but it was pretty hard. Talking about bleeding out wasn't exactly a light matter.

"This is your… your blood?" he cringed.

"Yeah, I just said that. Anyways, it's been dried for months now. Stop flipping out and sit back down. Your jumpiness is pissing me off."

He hesitantly took a seat on the dried blood, still slightly disturbed. He couldn't peel his eyes off of it. Then something else occurred to him. Taking a closer look at the blood he asked, "Is this… green?"

Shego fell silent for a moment. It wasn't like she'd been hiding it or anything, but it wasn't something she broadcasted to the world. "Yeah. It's green."

Ron's lips seemed to twitch, and Shego prepared for him to freak out. Instead he did something completely unexpected.

"That's awesome! So when you turned green and got your plasma powers your blood changed color too? Does that mean that Hego, Mego and the Wegos all have different colored blood too?!" He had a childish look on his face. Apparently this was so fascinating he forgot how horrified he was.

Her eyes shot wide open when he'd suddenly burst out, but she quickly composed herself. "No."

That took the wind out of his sails. "Aww…" he mumbled.

"What I mean to say is, you're almost correct."

"Huh?"

"Hego has blue blood and Mego has purple blood. The Wegos on the other hand have red blood. Think about it. Their color is red."

"Ooooooooooh," he said as it dawned on him. "That's so cool!"

She rolled her eyes. "Alright. Question and answer time is over. Get some rest. We're going to get moving in a couple hours."

He nodded slowly and reached into his pack, pulling out a blanket. After practically cocooning himself in the blanket he closed his eyes and was asleep in an instant.

Shego closed her eyes as well, but she only fell into a light sleep, waking up at the slightest of movements near the cave entrances. She was used to going on one or two hours a sleep a night for weeks. Of course she preferred more, but depending on her situation, it would be inconvenient to be asleep for hours and leave herself exposed.

* * *

"Shit!" Kim growled under her breath.

Monique was curled up in the far corner of her cell, staring with wide eyes towards the cell opposite of hers. Her redheaded best friend was being pulled down from the chains and dragged away. She couldn't fight what was holding her.

The chocolate-skinned woman shivered. The black blob holding her friend had been the same one that had chased them the past week. She had bad memories.

As she tried not to think about what had happened before, it only helped the horrible memories resurface.

_Black slowly slithered up her legs as she stood immobilized. Kim hadn't returned from her visit to the river, and now Monique was in the cave, the black slowly enveloping her and constricting her movements. The pain would slowly intensify as it continued up her body, and at long last reaching her throat. It curled around it gently, but slowly grew tighter and tighter as it took her breath away. Even as it slowly caused her to pass out it continued up her neck and covered her eyes, making everything go black. It muffled her attempted cries for help and she felt her body crippling slightly._

_Her head was throbbing. She couldn't think straight. What was going on? What was that noise? Is that light?_

_The blackness suddenly disappeared and light shined down on her eyes. Kim was kneeling over her, calling out, trying to find out if she was alright._

_"Monique! Hey! Mo! Can you hear me?!" the hero cried, eyes watering with every second._

_Finally she managed a slight nod and Kim sighed in relief._

_"H-How…?" Monique managed to choke out, though her throat was still sore._

_"Fire. I didn't know what to do… Before we were able to outrun it, but it seems it has a slight affliction to fire. I just wanted to get it away and so I tried to use flames and it made a weird shrieking noise before escaping," Kim said, cradling her friend gently. "Just rest ok? I'm sorry I got you into this."_

_Monique placed her quivering hand on Kim's and looked into her eyes. "It's not… your fault," she managed, smiling slightly in reassurance._

_Kim managed to return the smile, but she faltered._

"Let go of me!" Kim snarled.

The yelling snapped Monique out of her memories. "Kim!" she shouted, surprising herself. She was terrified, but Kim had saved her before, she couldn't just act weak. "Let Kim go!" She pulled herself to her feet and ran at the bars, slamming into them angrily. There was a large groan, but the bars remained in place. "Damn it!" she cried out.

Kim tried to call back to Monique, but the black blob slowly consumed the redhead, until Mo couldn't see her friend anymore.

Monique broke down sobbing. How could she have let this happen? If only she hadn't been there. Kim would be fine. She was the reason Kim was caught.

_"Come on Mo," Kim grinned, "just a bit farther. I can hear a waterfall. If I know Shego as well as I think I do, she probably stopped there to wash off all the dirt and stuff she got on her. She loves to look good and would hate to be covered in shit. Any chance she get I bet she would stop and wash off."_

_Mo couldn't help but smile slightly as she took her friend's hand and pulled herself over the top of the cliff and onto solid ground. Her friend really did think of Shego a lot. She snickered slightly, but Kim didn't seem to notice._

_As the two continued towards the sound of water, Monique grew more and more tired. She wasn't sure why, but she was feeling sluggish, like her backpack had suddenly gained weight. Kim was a few steps ahead, and she slowly fell behind, but she didn't want to slow down the redhead's pace. She would just have to push herself to catch up, but she couldn't._

_At long last Kim turned around, her eyes widened. "Mo!"_

_Monique seemed confused. Her friend had a horrified look on her face. She turned to see if there was something behind her, coming face to face with the mass of darkness once again, she turned to run but her bag felt heavier than before. She turned to look at it and black was oozing from it and slowly curling around her. She screamed. The last thing she saw was Kim running towards her, and then nothing._

_When she woke up, she found herself in her cell._

Monique gripped the bars as she sobbed. Why was she such a fool? She continuously pulled and pushed at the bars in anguish, crying furiously. Hours passed and she continued to sob uncontrollably, taking her frustration out on the bars.

Snap.

Monique fell face first onto the dirt, broken pieces of the cell bars in her hands. She felt an uncomfortable pain in her stomach where the pieces of metal jutting from the ground jammed into her. Luckily the bars had come off none too jaggedly and it only slightly cut her skin.

With a slight gulp she managed to swallow her sobs. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to find Kim. She had to.

Crawling out of the small opening, she came up on the other side of the cell and slightly dusted herself off. As she looked towards Kim's cell, something caught her eyes, a slight bulge in the dirt. She pushed gently against the door and it creaked open.

Slipping inside she picked up the suspicious object. It looked like a tube of lipstick. One of the gadgets? An actual tube of lipstick?

She carefully twisted it and a beam shot out of it. Suppressing a yelp, Monique quickly turned it off and held it firmly. It may not be much, but it was better than nothing.

After stepping out of Kim's cell, she went off in the direction that the blob had taken Kim.

"Kim… Wait for me ok?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, so thanks to my buddy I finally finished the next chapter xD I hope you're excited :D I know I am! Ok, anyways, it may be a while before I can update because I have an exchange student for a week and will have to be making sure I take care of them properly and also get my hw done xD So, yeah... Hope you like this, and i'm sorry about these long delays.


	19. Chapter 19

Shego was slightly jittery. They'd stopped by the water again to fill their canteens and to quench their thirst before setting off. What was it about the water that was bothering her?

Ron scooped up water and drank thirstily. He splashed the cool substance on his face to wake up and then slicked back his hair. "Man this feels nice," he grinned. After he finished playing, he asked, "Can you give me a few more minutes here? The water feels so refreshing and I'm so sore."

The green skinned woman twitched slightly. She'd felt safe here once before too. What was it? What made her fear being near the water so much? "Fine, but don't take too long ok?"

He nodded vigorously and leaned down to slurp up some more of the clear liquid.

After a few minutes he finally pulled away, wiping some of the water off his chin. He sighed in content as he slowly stood up, slightly sluggish from filling his belly.

"Ok Stoppable, let's go."

"Got it," he said, saluting her.

She rolled her eyes and they headed for the forest.

Right before they made it to the tree line a shadow befell them, bathing them in darkness.

* * *

Monique stumbled around the dark passages, unsure where she was going and what she was going to do when she found Kim. It wasn't that she hadn't thought of what was to happen, she just wanted to be as rational as possible, and it just so happened that she had no clue what they had gotten into. She had no info to base her plans off of, other than the black blob that was somewhere down here and she needed to be wary of it.

Her feet were callusing over from all the walking over the past few days, and she was positive parts of her feet were bleeding as well. It was hard to say though, considering how numb she felt.

She didn't know how long she'd been wandering around for, but it had to have been at least two hours. The darkness never seemed to end, and neither did the twists and turns and splits in the passages.

Then she heard it. It was soft, but there was definitely something coming from down the hall.

As silently as possible she ran, ran down the corridor and skidded to a halt in front of the door where the noise was coming from.

Pressing her ear to the solid wood she heard someone say, "Now, now, don't be so whiny. Even your nemesis could take more than you when she was here. I thought you were her superior. What's with all this whimpering?" It was slightly mumbled, but still so clear. The coldness in the voice pierced Monique and she flinched back slightly.

There was a slight sobbing sound and a familiar voice choked out, "You rotten bastard. What did you do to her?! Why are you doing all of this?!"

The other voice, Monique guessed to be a male's, cooed gently, "No need for name calling my dear. And I only did to her what I plan to do to you. And this is for the sake of science! I take the best of the best and test them. I want to know what makes them tick, what makes them special!"

"You're a monster," Kim cried.

"My dear," he said gently, though his voice then turned to ice, making Monique shiver, "You have no idea."

* * *

Ron shrieked, immediately grabbing Shego. "It's back! That black thing is back!"

She shook her head and tried to stop her slightly trembling body. "No… this is…. This is something completely different. How could I have forgotten?" Her eyes locked onto a pair of bright red ones floating in a slowly blackening mist which was surrounding them.

"What is it?" he asked, voice quivering.

"The third worst thing I encountered in this jungle," she gulped slightly.

"Wha-?"

He was cut off as the mist suddenly filled his mouth, spreading throughout his body like a wildfire. Shego couldn't fight as the mist slowly overtook her as well. It burned, as if their innards were ablaze.

It pulled their limp bodies to the river, all the while they remained conscious, as if watching from outside their bodies, not able to control themselves.

Ron was the first to be pulled under, his blonde hair disappearing below the now black water. Shego quickly followed, engulfed by the strange creature.

The red eyes followed them into the water as they were pulled to the bottom.

A green burst of plasma interrupted the black's attempt to pull Shego under. She'd lit up both her arms all the way up to her shoulders. She let plasma blaze through her veins and destroy the mist.

With her body her own once again, she dove in deep for Ron, but to her surprise, she didn't need to save him.

A blue light was being emitted by the monkey master and the black shadow was suddenly pouring out of every pore, trying to flee as it was vaporized.

As the black disappeared, Ron still continued to sink. He had passed out. The monkey powers must've kicked in when he fell unconscious, saving his life.

She grabbed him by his backpack and swam for the surface, hauling him over the side first before she climbed out after him.

Listening for a breath or a heartbeat she groaned. There was nothing.

She made sure to tilt his chin up, but she refused to kiss him. "No way in hell," she muttered, "There must be another way." As she went over the steps of CPR in her mind it finally came to her. Compressions. That was how she would save him. She was wary though of her strength, careful not to break any of his ribs in the process of saving him. After the 17th compression he coughed up the water in his lungs, spluttering for air for a couple moments.

After vomiting once he managed to sit up and look at Shego. "Thanks," he huffed.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, you did half the work," she muttered. She didn't want to admit it, but since his monkey powers activated, it saved her the trouble of using her energy on creating plasma.

He looked at her questioningly but she didn't give him any information. Now was not the time.

After a quick breather she stood and hauled him to his feet. "Come on. We should get moving."

Nodding, he followed after her, slightly wobbly and light headed.

Looking over her shoulder she saw that he was a little off, and though she would probably regret it later, she slowed down and looped an arm around him. His eyes widened slightly, but she gave him a glare that said, "If you say a word I'm going to beat the shit out of you." He wisely stayed silent.

As they walked along, Ron thought about what had happened before. It was obvious that Shego had faced the thing the last time she was here. Then something else seemed to hit him.

"Hey… you said that was the third worst thing here. What's the second?"

"That… THING from last night."

He seemed confused as he knit his eyebrows together. "What? That's the second worst thing? What's the first?"

Her eyes grew cold and her grip on him tightened as she said, "The man who made them."


	20. Chapter 20

Monique put her hands to the door and pushed violently, but the door wasn't budging. She pulled out the laser disguised as a tube of lipstick and twisted it, tracing the door's outline in hopes of destroying the hinges and making it possible to break.

No luck. Even after going over the door's edges multiple times she still couldn't break it. What was the damn door made of?

The chocolate skinned woman could hear her friend groaning in pain, whimpering, and crying, but she couldn't do anything about it. She was perspiring, and her muscles were aching with the effort, but the door wouldn't budge.

* * *

Ron stumbled over a rock, taking Shego down with him. The two tumbled for a few moments before coming to a halt.

Shego growled as she glared at the blonde boy. "The hell?!"

He put his hand down to steady himself before facing the green woman's wrath when the ground shifted beneath him. He began to fall backwards, but Shego's reaction time was better than his, and she managed to grab his shirt, keeping him from taking a nasty fall down the flight of stairs that appeared beneath him.

She grinned slightly as her anger dissipated, "Good job. Looks like we found one of the entrances." Then she shoved him behind her and lit her hands as a part of the black blob came shooting out of the darkness.

Ron yelped as he hid behind the green woman.

"So this is where you've been hiding you rotten bastard! Guarding the exits huh? Guess that means you got yourself something you don't want us to see and possibly help free."

The black mass was already slowly dwindling as both the sun and Shego worked away at it. It attacked her ferociously, trying to destroy her before she could destroy it. Tears appeared in her clothes, and scratches marred her clear skin, yet none of the blows landed were fatal, nor did they hurt nearly as much as when the villain faced off with the red headed hero.

She whittled away at it for half an hour, and at long last, the last traces of it disappeared.

Ron was swift to exclaim, "A Boo-yah!"

Shego rolled her eyes and shushed him, "That wasn't nearly the size it was yesterday. It was probably only a piece of it, placed here to guard one of the exits. If it knew we were here it would've multiplied itself and we would've been doomed."

He immediately grew silent.

She shrugged off his sudden silence and said, "Come on. Princess is waiting."

His face set into a serious expression and he nodded.

She lit her hand just long enough to light another torch and then the two headed into the dungeon passage ways below.

* * *

Monique crumpled to the ground with tears streaking down her face. She was worthless. She couldn't even get into the same room as her friend, all the while listening to her best friend's pained screams grow louder. Her fingers scraped across the rough door for the thousandth time, breaking the skin and allowing her blood to mingle with dirt.

She was an utter fool. She was just a hindrance to Kim all along. She should never have been there to get in the way.

"What's with the sobbing?" asked a calm voice from behind her, one she was sure shouldn't be sounding so normal.

Monique shook her head slightly as she tried to peer into the darkness. Her tears blurred her vision, but she figured it was all a hallucination.

"Mo, you ok?" came another familiar voice, belonging to a blonde boy she was sure should still be in Middleton.

Yeah, she concluded she was definitely hallucinating.

Shego knelt down beside Monique and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Hey, are you ok? Where's Princess?"

"Sh-Shego? It… It's really you?" the chocolate skinned woman asked, not ready to believe her just yet, but wishing she could.

Ron was slightly taken aback. It almost sounded as if… as if they knew each other.

"Doy. Of course it's me. You think I'd let Dr. D clone me?" she grinned.

Monique didn't waste any time contemplating anymore. She wanted the villain to be real, and apparently so did her body, for she immediately threw her arms around the green skinned woman and sobbed. She curled her fingers around the black and green cloth, not caring that her fingers hurt from the pressure.

"Woah hey, shh, calm down," Shego said gently, patting the girl on the back. "I'm still not the touchy feely type you know," she grinned.

The blonde boy was rendered speechless. He decided to shut up for now though and see how things played out.

"So tell me, where's Kimmie?" Shego said softly, pulling back a little so she could look Monique in the eyes.

Raising a trembling finger, she pointed to the unmoving door behind her. "They… They are doing something to her. She was screaming until a little while ago, and then nothing. The person said he was doing things to her that he had done to you. I tried breaking in, but the laser lipstick did nothing." She pulled out the laser disguised as lipstick and displayed it with shaking hands.

Shego's eyes darkened and she took the tube. The door was probably reinforced since the last time she was there, considering the fact that she blasted a hole in it to escape.

"Hey Stoppable," she said in a stern voice.

His back stiffened and he asked, "Y-Yes?"

"Take care of Monique," she instructed, tossing her bag to him, "The first aid kit is in the top zipper. Patch her up and NEITHER of you are to look in the room, understood?"

Ron and Monique both nodded.

Shego gently handed the crying girl over to Ron and then stood up, facing the door with an increasingly eerie, calm composure.

She took a few deep breaths and then both of her arms set ablaze, the plasma flaring all the way up to her shoulders. Her hands touched the solid door and already the plasma began to work its magic and weaken the door. Then she flexed her muscles and pushed on the door for all she was worth. The creaking resounded off the walls, and she was sure that if He didn't know they were there now, He sure as hell knew now.

With one last burst of plasma the door went shooting into the room and crashing on the opposing wall. It resounded with a metallic clank. The outside may have been made to look wooden, but it was several feet of metal backing it.

She entered with arms still blazing.

A man with bright red goggles turned to face her, covering his test subject with a sheet before speaking. "Why hello there my dear. I'm surprised to see you here again, especially after what I did to you. Are you here for more, or did you really come to save your enemy?" His voice was slippery like an eel, and it disgusted her to hear. Goose bumps peppered her skin, but she didn't back down.

"Hello there Dereck. I see you're still the biggest asshole around."

"Oh come now sweetheart. You missed me, that's why you're here. You wouldn't waste your time on someone as weak as your enemy. She's not nearly as strong or resilient as you. I broke her within a few hours. You lasted two weeks."

Shego began to growl in a low voice, her fists tightening into balls, her nails digging into her flesh. "Give her to me and I won't destroy you."

"Tsk, Tsk, my dear. I have yet to complete my observations," he smiled, raising a gun. "If you take even one step towards her, I'll shoot you and then press the button that will destroy her cells from the inside out."

With a slight smirk the green skinned woman said, "Yes, that bullet may be faster than me, but I have a few tricks myself."

A red beam shot from her hand and pierced his hand, causing him to drop the gun, and before he could reach over and activate the machine to destroy the redhead, she used the laser to slice off his hand. He cried out in pain as he crumpled to the ground.

Shego dashed over to him and grabbed his bleeding stub, using her plasma to melt his flesh to seal off the wound. She wasn't going to let him die from blood loss. She wasn't done with him left. She ripped off his belt and tied him up before throwing him against a wall, causing him to pass out, the echo of his cries of pain fading.

Then she put out her plasma and moved over to Kim's side, pulling back the sheet slightly so that she could see the redhead's face.

"Kimmie," she breathed, her voice twisted with pain.


	21. Chapter 21

Shego gently brushed her fingers against the redhead's cheek. "Kimmie. Come on, wake up," she whispered.

Kim's face was pale, and her lips were slightly blue.

The green skinned woman felt for a pulse, and her heart leapt to her throat when she felt the light beat. "Kimmie… wake up."

The hero's eyes slowly fluttered open as she asked, "Shego? Is that… you?" Her voice was coarse, most likely from screaming. Her eyes were only small slits, but it was something.

Shego painfully smiled, "Yeah. It's me, Princess."

"I'm glad… you're… ok…"

"Shhh. Don't talk right now ok?" Shego said gently. "Now, don't get mad at me, I need to take a look at the damage he's done to you."

Olive eyes seemed to flinch slightly, but then closed in resignation. "Alright," she managed.

Shego glanced over her shoulder to be sure that Ron and Monique weren't looking, and as requested, they faced the opposite direction. It probably grated at their nerves, but they were complying. Then she gently pulled back the sheet down to Kim's hips, cringing as she did so.

There was a long slit in Kim's stomach, stitched up crudely. Blood still leaked out of wound and with each breath the red head took; the stitches seemed to tear at the flesh a bit more. There were multiple puncture wounds covering her torso, most likely from probes he'd used for testing. They were still open and bleeding, but beginning to cake over in dried blood. Bruises peppered her body, probably from struggling, something the green skinned woman had also acquired upon her stay.

"Ok Kimmie. First I'll work on the puncture wounds, and then I'm going to cut the stitches and fuse your skin together with plasma. It's going to hurt, but if it's anything like the first day I had, this'll hurt much less than what he did to you, and you're probably already numb. I know it isn't very reassuring, but you'll make it. You're strong, so I know something like this won't kill you. Anything is possible for a Possible right?" she asked with a weak smile.

Kim opened one eye and looked at the green skinned woman with a scared look.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," she whispered gently. She took one of Kim's hands and placed it on her hip. "You can dig your nails into me if it really hurts that much ok? I don't want you cutting into your skin. I heal faster so I should be fine with you using me as a stress ball." She then pulled off both of her gloves and placed them between Kim's lips saying, "Bite these and keep from screaming. If you scream, Ron and Monique are likely to want to come over to make sure you're alright, and I'm guessing you really don't want them to take a look at you in this state."

The redhead bit into the glove and then squeezed gently on the green-skinned woman's hip, telling her she was ready.

Shego lit her finger ablaze, being sure to use just enough heat and not going overboard. First she closed the puncture wounds, all the while Kim's nails pierced through Shego's clothes and skin, drawing green blood. The redhead's face contorted in pain and Shego was pretty sure that even her gloves may not last through such a hard bite. The redhead seemed to convulse the first time the plasma melted her skin, but she kept from moving too much.

One after another the wounds slowly closed up. It was crude, but for now it'd do. The biggest problem would be the stitches and the possibility of internal bleeding.

With the puncture wounds closed, Shego said gently, "Ok. I'm going to work on the stitches now. This is going to hurt a lot more than when I closed up the smaller wounds. You ready?"

Kim managed a nod, tears streaming down her face.

Shego's face also twisted in agony. She didn't like that her redhead was in so much pain, and that the only way to help was to inflict more pain. If she didn't though, there would be a good chance that Kim would not last long enough for Shego to get the girl back to a proper hospital.

She glanced down at the wound being inflicted on her side, but she did nothing. She'd heal much faster than the redhead, and even though she could feel fingers getting closer to her bone, she focused on the girl before her.

This time she lit her left pointer finger and her whole right hand. She used her finger to rip the stitches, the teens pale skin slowly being pulled open, while she used her right hand to seal the wound as it started to rip apart. The slit would try to widen as gravity pulled at it, but she worked quickly, melting the flesh together and releasing a rancid smell into the air.

She hoped to hell that Ron and Monique didn't question what was going on and come to check. There was definitely a faint burning smell mixed in, so she really hoped that they didn't ask any questions.

Kim's nails dug deeper and deeper into her hip, and she felt them reach bone. Sweat trickled down both of their faces, but neither made a sound.

It felt like an eternity before Shego had finished sealing the wound. When she finished though, she let out a sigh of relief and a small smile. "Ok, I'm done."

The redhead slowly released her tension and looked a little better. She shakily retracted her fingers from Shego, green blood spilling through the open wounds. Ignoring them, she took her gloves from Kim's mouth and placed them in her ankle pouch.

The green skinned woman carefully pulled the covers up again, up to Kim's neck. Glancing around the room she saw where Dereck had placed her clothes. She retrieved them and went back to Kim's side.

"Ok Kimmie. I'm going to put you back in your clothes alright? Then we're getting out of here and I'm taking you to a hospital. Ok?"

Kim nodded almost imperceptibly.

The green-skinned woman carefully wiped up some of the excess blood covering the redhead's body and helped the teen into her clothes, being sure not to jar her too much and possibly make her condition worse.

After much laboring, they finally managed to pull on the last of Kim's clothes and the redhead huffed slightly. She was exhausted from the effort. She was in terrible condition as is, but now she was starting to worry whether she'd make it out alive. Before… she'd just had this feeling she'd be fine, because Shego was there, but the pain was either intensifying, or numbing to a point where she couldn't feel anything.

Shego turned and called to Monique and Ron, "Hey guys, get in here. We're about to leave."

The two hurriedly stood and practically ran over. They both wanted to know how Kim was doing.

She was pale, and her eyes were almost lifeless.

"Hey… guys," she whispered.

Their eyes watered. "Hey." Neither knew what to say.

Shego licked her lips. They'd used up a lot of time as is, and they couldn't spend any more time on reunion.

Right now she had other priorities. Grab Dereck and then get the hell out of there before the blob came back.

She turned to wear she'd thrown the man she'd dubbed 'The Biggest Asshole of the Century Deserving to be Thrown into the Deepest Pit of Hell and to Never Return.'

Her eyes slowly grew wide and her heart skipped a beat.

Dereck was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok guys, I know it's been forever, but I am NOT giving up on this. I'm just slow and constantly swamped with a shit load of work. I blame school. Senior year is not easy TT-TT Anyways, in case I'm gone for way too long, feel free to send me a message to remind me that I have fanfics to work on! It'll help me a lot! I always check my email so I should know when you all send me a PM, and I'd greatly appreciate it. Not only is it a reminder, but it also makes me happy to know that people actually care :) Now then, I need to get back to the homework I'm procrastinating on so that I could at least add a chapter to one of my stories xD


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** I apologize for how long it's taken me. I've had horrible writer's block when it came to this story. I keep thinking up new KiGo ideas, but not working on this one... I do not plan to start publishing any new fics until I at least finish this one or one of my other, currently ongoing, KiGo fics. Sorry that it has been taking me so long and I really do hope that I'll find the motivation to actually write without it being complete crap (as I feel this chapter is). I dislike posting horrible chapters, but I felt you all deserved something. Hopefully the next one won't be so... blech. I do have an idea for where I'm going with this now, it isn't much, but i'll roll with it as soon as I can motivate myself to do so. Thanks for putting up with me and my random breaks/forgetful times. I hope you enjoy this, at least a little xD

* * *

"Shit!" Shego cursed. She turned towards Monique and Ron and barked, "Ok kiddies, we have no time to stand around. It isn't safe. Grab your things and let's move."

The two sidekicks grabbed everything and hurried after Shego who was already running down the darkened halls, just barely slowing to make sure the others could keep up.

"Do you know your way out?" asked Monique. Her breathing was coming out a bit ragged, but she was keeping up splendidly.

"Not at all," Shego called back. "I bet we can find it easily enough. And if we can't, I'll make my own fucking exit."

Ron and Monique both gave each other a look. They had no clue what the green skinned woman was talking about.

As if reading their minds, Shego said, "Just keep up and you'll find out."

They shrugged and continued to run after her.

They were in the labyrinth for ten minutes before Shego came to an abrupt halt.

It took all of Ron and Monique's effort not to slam into them as they skidded to a stop but a few inches from them. They were about to ask why they stopped when they saw the giant black shadow blob before them.

Neither took well to the sight and grabbed each other.

"Now this is when I have to make my own exit. Leave it to the monster to block my way out, just like last time," she muttered. Her body was shaking slightly, but she couldn't collapse now. She may be exhausted, but they had a ways to go before they escaped. She took a half a step back, moving slowly. "Ron, Monique, I'm going to hand Princess to you. Be careful and keep her safe. I'm going to deal with our friend over here and secure an exit. You two just stay against the wall and be careful. Got it?"

They nodded. Shego handed Kim to the two of them slowly, all the while keeping her eyes on the monster before her. It still had yet to attack.

As soon as Kim was out of her arms she reached for her bag and rummaged around, pulling something from the very bottom of her bag.

"…Is that…?" Monique started.

"Dynamite?" Shego asked with a nervous smile, "Why yes, yes it is." She lit a finger and the black blob shrieked back slightly.

As soon as she lit the fuse of one stick of dynamite, she counted to five and tossed it at the dark mass. An explosion went off and the black was blown back as a hole was made in the wall. Before it pulled itself back together completely she lit two more sticks of dynamite and tossed them forward.

Light shined down from the opening now in view.

"Ron, Monique, take Kim and run for the exit as fast as you can. I'll keep this THING at bay until you're out of there. Don't run too far because I need to be able to find you quickly." She tossed one more stick of dynamite and yelled, "Now! Go Go Go!"

The two sprinted towards the exit with Kim in their arms and Shego followed close behind, using her plasma to stop any of the black mass from enveloping them. She had to linger at the top to blow a few more blob bits to hell, but quickly hurried after her companions, knowing where they were going because of the broken branches and crushed leaves trail they'd left.

As she caught up her heart almost stopped.

She'd found Dereck, or more accurately, Dereck had found them.

He was standing in a small clearing, Monique trying to worm her way backwards away from the madman with Kim in her arms. Ron was being held captive, a knife to his neck.

Dereck's bloody stump was crudely wrapped, but he kept a poker face, even as he used it to hold pressure against the blonde boy. No matter how much pain he was in, he couldn't let it control him.

"Now then Shego," he snarled, "You let me go and I won't kill the boy."

Shego's heart was pounding in her ears. She wasn't necessarily fond of the buffoon, but she didn't want him dead. "Damn it Dereck," she growled.

He grinned slowly. "I see you value this child to some degree, so you best do as I say."

She bared her teeth but didn't move. "What do you want from me?" she seethed.

"What I've wanted from the beginning. You as an experiment." A sickeningly sweet smile plastered itself on his face.

She grit her teeth. It took her a while to finally say anything, but she finally managed a, "Fine."

"Smart girl. Now, you're going to walk towards me slowly and after I have you in plasma resistant cuffs I'll release the boy. Then we'll be on our way. Understood?"

She nodded.

He placed his knife in his mouth, still keeping it pressed to Ron's neck as he rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a pair of black cuffs.

"Put them on," he instructed, tossing them to her.

She did as she was told.

Monique's eyes were wide. She couldn't believe it. She was just sitting there again, not able to do anything. Tears threatened to spill over. Why was she so useless?

"Walk towards me now, slowly."

The green skinned woman had a grim look on her face as she made her way towards him, keeping herself at a steady pace. She didn't want to scare him into killing the boy.

When she reached him Ron was shoved away and the knife was immediately shoved towards Shego's throat. "Now then bitch, start walking." He aimed her in a direction away from his lair and they started their walk.

Right before they were out of sight, Shego turned slightly and said, "Take care of her alright? If you keep walking in the direction you were running you should hit a river. Follow it North. You'll come across a village. From there you can make it back to real civilization and a doctor. There's a U.S. Embassy there." She paused for a second, earning herself a jab in the back with the butt of the knife. "Good luck," she finished. Then she continued on.

Ron and Monique stared after her for a while. "We have to go after her…" Monique said.

The blonde boy gulped. "No."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"You need to get Kim to safety as soon as possible. I'm going to go after Shego. She saved my ass countless times. I can't just let it end like this. You keep going and we'll catch up, ok?" His voice was steeled with determination.

Monique looked into his eyes and then placed a hand on his arm, "Be careful Ron."

He smiled slightly, "You too Mo. Take care of KP." With that he dashed off after the older woman.

The chocolate skinned girl struggled to her feet, her legs like jelly. "Come on Mo, you can do this girl. For Kim." She hefted up the redhead and started in the direction Shego directed. If nothing else she was going to make sure she did everything for Kim.

Her feet carried her far, helping her reach the river within half an hour. She only paused for a moment to help Kim manage some water and then to take a sip herself before carrying on. She barely felt any of the weight.

Two hours passed and she arrived at the town they spoke of. It was almost impossible to find the embassy Shego spoke of. Nobody wanted to talk to the strangers, especially not in the ragged state they were in. It was only when Monique caught the familiar sight of an American flag that she knew they were safe.

When Monique got there they were stopped.

"Papers," stated one of the guards.

"We don't have any," Monique trailed off. "That shouldn't matter though! We need help. We need to get to the states immediately! My friend is in horrible condition!"

"I can't do that without your passport ma'am."

"Are you blind?!" Monique screamed. She was starting to cause a scene, and that was exactly what she wanted. "I have THE Kim Possible here and she's in critical condition. Don't you DARE even THINK about FUCKING with us and refusing her! She's saved the world countless times, yet now you're denying her when she's been to hell and back?! What sort of person are you?!"

The man didn't know how to take the outburst. He'd heard of the teen hero before, but it was kind of hard to tell if the redhead in Monique's arms was really THE Kim Possible, especially when caked in mud.

It was only when one of the higher ups at the station came to find out what the commotion was about that things got better. He recognized her. How could he not? He'd worked with her before. He came down to the front and said, "It may be against protocol in most cases, but not this one. She's coming inside now. Fetch a doctor. I'll call for a plane immediately. Take extreme care. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good." The brunette commander said.

Monique was confused. Even if Kim was recognized she wasn't sure it should be so easy. "Who… are you?"

The man stopped for a moment and turned. "Will Du, top agent of Global Justice, currently stationed for the sole purpose of finding Miss Possible and the villain Shego."


	23. Chapter 23

Ron trekked carefully along a trail of blood. It was already growing dark so he hoped that they would slow down for a break. He wanted to creep up on them without having to worry about them moving about.

At long last he heard talking ahead of him and he came to a stop, trying to listen. He couldn't hear footsteps, only voices. He crept a bit closer and he saw a spark of flames. Hunching lower, he crawled behind some shrubs and peered through a small little gap in between branches.

Shego was sitting with her back to a tree, held back by a belt. Across from her was Dereck, his eyes wary of his hostage, but still a little triumphant.

The green skinned woman was rolling her eyes and briefly rested them on Ron. Then she went back to staring at Dereck with contempt.

"Oh don't give me that look," Dereck grumbled. "You knew when you came back here that one way or another I'd be after you."

She didn't respond.

"Why did you come back? Possible is your ENEMY. Shouldn't I have done you a favor by disposing of her?" He looked up from his back which he was rustling through.

Still nothing.

He wasn't fazed. "Well, it doesn't matter. You're back, so I can continue with my experimenting. You gave me a scare when you managed to escape that time. I thought my lab rat had slipped through my trap. Who knew I would have you running back?"

"You aren't the reason I'm here," she said blatantly.

His eyes widened a little. He wasn't expecting her to reply. Shaking off his surprise he asked, "Oh? So why are you here then?"

"You took something that was mine."

"Your dignity?" he chortled at his own joke for a minute.

With a straight face she replied, "My redhead."

Silence.

Ron wasn't entirely sure how to take that.

"Your… redhead?" he said with his face in a slight twist of confusion and frustration.

"Did you honestly think I'd come here because I'd grown attached to you and liked pain or something?" she scoffed. "You're nothing to me."

He frowned deeply and replied, "I'm not following."

"Are you stupid?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "I don't give a shit if you still exist here. I was only here for one reason: to save those who stupidly came after me. They didn't understand what they were getting into, and unlike me, they don't have a fast healing rate."

"So you came to save your enemy because she would get injured here."

"Now you're catching on."

"But she's your enemy!"

"So?"

Dereck groaned. "Never mind. You're just confusing me."

She let out a bark of laughter and asked, "Oh? I stumped the genius? How rare."

He glared at her.

"So, what's your plan from here?" she asked.

"I'm going to continue my experimentation on you."

"Yeah, but where?"

"In my base."

"We infiltrated that remember?"

"Yeah, but only you know how to get there. We'll be fine."

"No. It's doubtful."

"And why's that?"

"Because I don't plan on letting you take me back."

He sneered, "You don't have much of a choice now do you?"

"No, No, I have a pretty good choice." Shego's eyes drifted back to where Ron was hiding and she smirked. Then she gave a little gesture with her chin, pointing to Dereck.

Ron saw the signal. He hesitated for a moment, but Shego always knew what she was doing. He slipped around the side of the little clearing and snuck behind Dereck. Without hesitation Ron grabbed him around the neck with one arm and knocked away the knife with his other.

Shego's captor slipped from his grasp and the two grappled on the ground for a while.

The green skinned woman rolled her eyes and lit her hands aflame. The belt was easily melted through, but the cuffs weren't changing much. With a frown she stopped trying to incinerate them. Instead, she resorted to brute strength.

It took a couple moments, but they snapped. "Leave it to a genius to make something plasma resistant yet brittle enough for me to break."

She slowly stood up and watched as the two boys tumbled around. After a while it grew obnoxious. "Alright boys, party's over."

They stopped just as Ron flipped over Dereck and pinned him down. "Shego? You got free?"

Shrugging she replied, "Yeah. Wasn't that hard. Now come, pull him to his feet."

Ron did as he was told, and he didn't even see her move when her fist slammed into Dereck's stomach and he doubled over.

Smirking she said, "I feel much better now." She looked up at the sky. It was still dark, but there were a few stars out, mingling with the moon. "We're going to start walking in a half hour or so. For now, just watch him. I'm going to look for some vine or something to tie him up with."

"O-ok."

Right before she disappeared into the cover of the trees she turned and looked over her shoulder and said, "Thanks for coming back. It was unnecessary, but I appreciate it."

He fumbled for words, completely flustered, but before he could say anything, she was gone.

Sighing he sat down on Dereck's back, pinning him to the ground.

"You know," he started, "I just don't understand women or what they're saying."

Dereck rolled his eyes. "I'm not entering this conversation."

"That's fine. I just feel like talking. I don't need any response," Ron replied.

The scientist groaned.

"So Kim and I, we used to be a thing. We broke up. I guess that was sort of sorted out, but I still don't quite get why. She was saying stuff like she just didn't like me anymore, but is that really it? I know I'm a screw up and all, but would that make her stop liking me? She started liking me when I always messed up, so I don't think it's that… Do you think she started liking some other guy? I mean, she's THE Kim Possible. She could get any guy she wanted. I just don't understand. If it was someone else she should've just told me."

"Maybe you're too whiny," Dereck muttered.

Ron glared at him. "I thought you weren't going to speak."

"You kept ranting and I'm bored. This'll at least pass the time," he spat. "I'm not doing this to help you."

"Whatever. I was whiny before we started dating, and we've been best friends since we were kids! It can't be my whininess. She's used to that."

"Maybe it's your looks."

"What are you talking about? I'm slick. I'm cool. All the ladies want is a bit of The Ron," he slicked back his dirt smeared hair, as if he'd just applied gel.

"Yeah… no. I'm better looking than you and I only have one hand," the scientist laughed.

"Oh shut up…" Ron mumbled.

"So, about your problem with Kim-"

Ron stopped him. "No. No way. We're not going back there. Let's move on to another chick. Let's talk Shego now."

"Oh, there is so much I could say on this topic," Dereck smirked.

"No. I speak first," Ron huffed indignantly. "Shego somehow let me come on this trip to help her save Kim, but she just never explained herself, and she was always cruel to me. Sure I can be a burden at times, but I can be helpful sometimes too! I still don't understand why I got to go, but when I was with her searching for your lair she was on edge and always being a jerk to me."

"Were you holding her back?"

"No!... Maybe a little…"

"There's your reason. Shego hates to be kept waiting," Dereck laughed.

"Oh yeah? And how the hell do you know so much about her, huh?" Ron growled.

"She and I were-"

"-best friends in high school. Then I was hit by a meteor and this jackass started to want to experiment on me," said a female voice from behind them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just a warning, I may have posted this pretty fast after posting the chapter before this, but don't expect this to become a habit xD I just sort of had an idea where I wanted this to go... so I worked with it~ I don't know when I'll have time to type, so I'm mainly just writing this little blurb in warning. I have no idea when I'll work on more chapters... so don't be surprised if a couple weeks pass and I'm still being a lazy or busy idiot and not typing. I apologize in advance xD


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** Sorry I'm so slow... I don't mean to be, I'm just caught up with school work and the like. I am still working on all my stories and such. I have not forgotten about any of my fanfictions, i'm just moving a little slow. Please forgive me for that, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. (Sorry it's a bit rushed. I keep only finding time to write during school, so this is currently being published while i'm in my first class xD Whoops~)

* * *

"Sh-Shego?!" Ron yelped.

The green skinned woman rolled her eyes and walked towards them, shooing Ron off the scientist so that she could tie him easier.

"Shego… how were you friends… with this guy?" Ron asked.

"How did you talk to him like you would any other person? It just sort of happened." Shego finished tying him up and then held onto the vine like a leash.

"Yeah, but you were actually friends with him…"

"He was a weirdo when we met, but at that point I was just a normal person, and to a degree, so was he. I knew he was into crazy shit, but I never thought he'd ever need me for any of it. It was when I was hit by the meteor his interest spiked." She turned to her captive. "Wasn't it?" she asked, jabbing Dereck in the back.

He smirked, "So? You were just any other person until you got hit. How could I pass up on an opportunity like that? One of my friends was now a freak and I had complete access."

"Complete access…?" Ron asked, his face paling slightly. "Do you mean that you and he… were… you know…?"

"He's talking about access to my hair and skin cells and the like. We may have been friends, but we were NOT having sex," Shego clarified. "That would have been disgusting."

Dereck snorted, "Only because you aren't interested in my type."

"Your… type?" Ron asked.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Never mind about that. Let's get going. Princess and Mo are waiting for us. Did you send them ahead to the village I told you about?"

Ron nodded.

"Good. Let's catch up as soon as we can. We can turn Dereck in too."

"We're turning him in?" the blonde boy asked in confusion.

"Duh. What'd you think we'd do with him?"

He shrugged, "I dunno… something horrible."

"Well, if I felt like it I could rip him to pieces, but I'm a bit tired right now. I just want to go home, take a shower, and sleep for the next few days."

Ron smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

Shego returned the smile slightly and said, "Alright, enough with the waiting around. Let's get moving." She set off at a long stride, pushing at Dereck's back, and Ron followed.

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?" the chocolate skinned woman asked with panicked eyes.

"Do not worry; Miss Possible is in the best care here. As soon as we're sure she's stable we'll send her back to the states to receive better treatment. For now, you and I need to have a little talk about what happened." Will Du placed a hand lightly on her shoulder and guided her toward a seat. "Please sit. I understand that this is stressful, but it's best that you tell us what you know. Any information you give us can help."

Monique opened and closed her mouth a few times before any sound came out. "I… I just… I don't know where to start. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all." She placed her head in her hands as tears streamed down her face.

"If you are not up to talking about Miss Possible, maybe you know something about Shego."

Monique stiffened slightly.

"Do you know something about Shego? Is she the one who did this to Miss Possible? There were burns on Miss Possible. They look like they could only be inflicted by Shego."

She opened her mouth, her face twisted in confusion, but there was a commotion coming from below and Will had to find out what the issue was. With an exasperated sigh he left. Monique followed without a word, hands gripping the hem of her shirt.

When they reached the entrance, the green skinned woman and the man she had tied were in the center of group of guards, all with weapons aimed at them. Ron was being held back and away from the two villains.

Will called out, "Stand down!" He moved closer and pushed his way to the center of the circle. "Shego, you're under arrest for the capture and torture of Kim Possible. You are to be immediately detained a-" He cut himself off. "Who's this?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at Dereck.

"The asshole who actually messed up Possible," Shego sneered.

Will looked between the two with a poker face, but inside his head was spinning.

Shego rolled her eyes and said, "Just take the damn asshole already. I'm done with him."

"Oh come now Shego, you enjoyed hurting Kim Possible as I did," Dereck laughed. "You even made a living out of fighting her for some idiot."

Shego's eye twitched. "Shut up."

"I hit the nail on the head now didn't I?" he barked in laughter. "You enjoy tormenting h-"

He was silenced as her hand whipped across his face, drawing blood. She lit her hand aflame and said, "Say one more thing and I won't be handing you over to them, I'll burn you alive right here."

Wisely, Dereck closed his mouth.

Shego growled and shoved her old friend towards Will Du. "Take the bastard before I actually do kill him." She turned to leave once she saw that Will had taken the man into custody.

"Wait one second Shego. I have orders for your arrest as well. We must detain you until this whole mess has been cleared up, and then you are to be tried for your previous actions whilst working under Drakken."

Shego smirked. "Oh please. Like you could capture me," she laughed. "Look, if you want things cleared up, ask Mo and the blonde buffoon. They should be able to give you everything you need to know." She was just about to leave when she turned to Ron and Monique and said, "Make sure she's alright, got it?"

They nodded.

With that she disappeared back into the forest.

"Should we go after her, sir?" a couple of GJ agents asked Will.

He shook his head and said, "No. She'll reappear eventually. For now we focus on Miss Possible's case."

"Understood."

While walking inside, Will frowned. The green skinned woman had a chance to destroy her enemy's side kick, yet she didn't. What was Shego playing at?


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** Sorry, this chapter is a little slow and bland. It's more of a cool down chapter where some stuff happens before it picks up a little more. I was trying to decide what I'd do with my next chapter and so this one became more of a transition... well, it at least gives you an idea of what's going to happen next :3

* * *

It was dark out when she'd arrived home. The place was just the way she'd left it. Nothing was lying around. No dirt. Nothing. It actually… felt kind of empty.

The green skinned woman closed the door behind herself and stretched, heading up her steps and to her bed.

She tossed her bag down on the ground and collapsed. Her whole body was aching.

"Stupid commercial seats. Such a pain for sore muscles…" Groaning, Shego moved around a bit, pulling off her top layer of clothes and wrapping herself in her comfy sheets. She closed her eyes and let blissful sleep fall upon her weary body.

* * *

"Hey! She's coming to!" Ron said in a hissed whisper. He leaned over his best friend with shining eyes. "Kim, hey, how are you?"

Another person's head appeared in the redhead's vision. "Hey girl, you feeling alright?"

"Mo…. Ron…" the girl struggled to say. "What…? Where?"

Monique took Kim's hand and said gently, "We're in Middleton's hospital. You were flown back to the states yesterday and have been sleeping ever since coming out of surgery 10 hours ago."

Kim groaned. "Shego?"

Ron frowned slightly. "She's fine… but GJ seems to want her. We told them that she was actually helping out, but until she actually confirms that herself they can't conclude anything. But… if she comes in to talk to them, they'll arrest her for her previous crimes."

The redhead didn't reply.

"KP… you alright?" the blonde boy asked worriedly.

The young hero mumbled, "Yeah… just… I need sleep." Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing steadied.

Ron and Monique took a look at each other, taking their seats again in the visitor chairs.

* * *

Shego sat up with a start, her eyes frantic. She gripped the sheets spread out around her as if her life depended on it. A cold sweat had formed upon her skin and she was gasping for air.

As she adjusted to where she was, taking in the scenery she found herself to be in her room. She swallowed a few times to calm her nerves before running her hand through her hair, groaning. It was 3 in the morning.

Pulling herself for her bed, she trudged over to the bathroom, turning on the hot water and filling up the tub.

Her muscles screamed at her for trying to move, but she couldn't go back to sleep. Not yet. Not when she was only dreaming of the things she'd gone through, the things she knew Kim had just gone through.

When the tub was filled she turned off the faucet slipping into the warm water and letting out a sigh of relief. "That hit the spot," she said dreamily.

She sunk lower into the water until part of her face was covered, just leaving her nose high enough above so that she could breathe. Her mind drifted to the redhead once again. She had to be alright. Mo and Ron promised to tell her if the hero was ok.

The green skinned woman took a few deep breaths through her nostrils and calmed her nerves. Worrying over her enemy would do her no good. Either Kim made it out alright, or she didn't. Freaking out would do nothing but make her miserable.

Shego opened her eyes and pulled herself from the water, draining the tub and drying off.

She pulled on a work out outfit and went for her equipment room. Her muscles may be screaming in protest, but she needed more than that to take her mind off of everything. She needed to numb herself to the outside world.

Taking a seat at one of the machines she started weight lifting, her mind finally beginning to clear of any and all thoughts of Kim.

* * *

Kim moved around in her sleep, tears pouring out of her eyes as she cried in pain. Her limbs were flailing about and she couldn't keep still. She kept yelling, "It hurts! No! Stop! Please! It hurts!" Her voice would crack and she'd claw at the bed, trying to tear free.

Nurses rushed in and quickly administered a tranquilizing agent into her and she slowly calmed. As a safety precaution they strapped her arms and legs down. Her erratic behavior had ripped out her IV and had almost broken one of the machines she was hooked up to. They couldn't have that happening again.

Once she was secured they left one nurse to watch over her as the girl slept.

The next morning when Kim awoke she found herself strapped down and was very confused. She found a nurse looking at her and she frowned. "What's with the restraints?"

"You were moving about in your sleep. It was a hazard."

"Well I'm not asleep now. Can you release me?"

The nurse says, "One moment," and leaves the room. After a couple minutes she returns. "Alright, I am allowed to release you for now, but before you go to sleep you must be restrained again. Do you understand?"

Kim wasn't liking this arrangement, but she slowly nodded.

The nurse unstrapped her and said, "Now, relax for a bit. I'll be back with some breakfast in a few minutes."

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

An hour passed after she'd finished breakfast and Ron and Monique were back for a visit. Her parents would be stopping by a few hours later when they could get a break from work.

"Hey guys," the redhead grinned. "How are you all?"

"Doing good KP, and you? You seem much better than yesterday," Ron smiled brightly.

"I think I'm doing well. I woke up in restraints, but otherwise I'm feeling alright. Not nearly as dead as yesterday."

"Restraints?!" Monique asked in alarm. "Why were you in restraints?!"

"I was told I was thrashing around or something."

"Bad dreams?" the blonde boy asked.

Kim frowned, "I'm not… entirely sure. I don't remember what I dreamed about."

Monique decided to change the topic, "So, do you know when you'll be out?"

"Not yet. I heard it'd be at least another week though. They said that my recovery will take a long time, but I should be safe to leave in a week or two."

"What even happened to you?" Ron asked. "Shego never told us, and the doctors won't either."

Kim's eyes immediately looked away from them as she mumbled, "I'd… rather not say."

* * *

Shego stepped out of the shower and dressed in black sweatpants and a tank top and hoodie. Her body was burning, but she didn't care. She'd managed to distract herself for a good five hours while working out, but she needed to do something else now.

Grabbing the keys to her apartment and slipping on her shoes she stepped out of her place and locked the door. She walked past her garage and continued on, walking down the sidewalk.

She passed through a park and took a seat on one of the benches. A few joggers passed by, none giving her a second look. An elderly couple walked by and nodded a hello at her. She returned the gesture.

Then she mentally scolded herself. Being nice to old people? Was she going soft?

Frowning she left the park and kept walking. Before she'd realized it, she was at one of Drakken's lairs. Well, as long as she was there she might as well distract herself and go flying for a bit.

She hopped into one of her jets and took off.

The jet continued on for hours, and only after three had passed she decided on her destination. She was going to visit Middleton.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: **Terribly sorry that I've been away so long. I just haven't been able to write any KiGo for a while. Actually, barely been able to write anything for a while. I did write some Jori, which I am proud of, considering my major writer's block, but I'm working on getting myself together. It's nearing the end of the year so I don't know how hectic things are going to be. I also apologize for how quick this chapter is and if there are errors I'm truly sorry for that. I have a headache and I just can't stare at the screen to try to edit. I've been making you all wait so long and I feel so bad about it. I figure that publishing this even if it has a few errors is better than possibly forgetting and not publishing for days. I'm honestly not even looking at the screen as I type this up right now. My eyes are closed and I'm trying to keep them from the light. My head is seriously throbbing. Well, I hope you all enjoy, and I'm sorry for this extra long A/N. Anyways, enjoy, and know that I love you all xD

* * *

The redhead was thrashing about in bed again. With restraints she was stuck with her back arching, trying to tear herself free, but in the end her torso would be pulled back to the bed. Cries ripped from her throat and she began to sweat, the violent movement heating her up.

A warm hand gently rested upon her forehead and a soft voice whispered, "It's going to be alright. You're going to get through this. I know you're strong."

Kim continued to squirm against the restraints, her feet pounding against the bed.

Her visitor looked upon her with sad eyes, leaning down and gently shaking her. "Hey, come on. Wake up."

The redhead's movements slowed down as she began to wake up. Her eyesight was blurry for a moment, but she'd recognize the woman beside her even if she were blind. "Shego..? What? How?"

"Hey Cupcake. How have you been doing?" the green skinned woman asked, placing a soft hand on the hero's shoulder.

"I've been better," Kim grunted. "Apparently I have nightmares so I have to stay restrained."

Shego frowned slightly, "Yeah. You were having one just a minute ago."

"I was?" Kim asked in confusion.

"It seemed pretty bad. If the restraints weren't holding you down there's no saying what might happen."

The redhead sunk into her bed, drained. "I don't even know what's happening. I'm scared to find out."

"You feel insecure. Nightmares often occur. You've been through something that not many would be able to handle. It's a surprise you came out of there as in tact as you are."

Kim shuddered as she said, "I don't even remember half of the things that happened to me while I was there, but what I do remember makes me sick. I feel like I'm going to get sick whenever I think about it."

"Yeah, I know. I felt the same way."

The hero's head snapped up, "You felt the same way…? Did you go through what I went through?!"

Shego raised a finger to her lips, "Sh, you don't want to alert the nurses to my presence. I'm not exactly supposed to be here."

"O-Oh, yeah, right."

"And to answer your question, yes. Well, more or less. I don't know if I went through as much as you, or if I went through more. I can say that nightmares are the least of your worries."

Kim's eyes widened, "It can be worse than just nightmares?"

"Well, you're currently lucky that you don't remember them. I actually do, so I get to relive all the fun experiences of being captive, and then I have to remember it when I wake up. Sometimes I still feel pain when I've awoken. My wounds have healed by now, but something triggers pain in me and I feel sick. It took me forever to get back to here after the first time being in that hell-hole and it was hard getting back when I was constantly getting sick and in crippling pain. You're lucky to have medical attention immediately."

"How did you escape?"

"I was back in my cell after one of his fun little experiments inside of me, and I just knew I had to escape. My strength was fading and soon I probably wouldn't have even been able to move. Dereck probably believed I was too weak to melt the bars which is why I was placed back in the cell. Thankfully he underestimated me. I broke out. That place is like a labyrinth though. I was searching for hours before I found the exit, and that meant getting past that… _thing_. I still had a little bit of plasma left, so I charged through it. I only managed to get away because it was daytime. It was weak from my blow and trying to pull itself back together. It couldn't capture me."

"And you managed to make it back to the states like that?! I don't…. I don't even know how that's possible!"

Shego shrugged, "I heal quickly Pumpkin. I made sure to weld my injuries shut, and then I was off. I stowed away on a cargo plane and to the U.S. I went. I immediately went to look for you because I didn't want you to do anything stupid. It would seem I was too late."

Kim winced.

Shego's eyes softened, "Hey, I'm not blaming you. You cared. For that I'm thankful. It just stressed me out. I knew what was here, and I knew what you were getting into. That really can take a toll on someone."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Shego brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in front of Kim's face. "Don't be. It isn't your fault. It's the assholes. Now then, go back to sleep. You'll need it to heal up."

"What if I have nightmares again and move about?"

"You're in restraints Kimmie, what harm could you possibly do?" Shego chuckled dryly.

"What if I remember them when I wake up?"

The villain's eyes darkened. She said in an almost inaudible whisper, "You won't. Just get some sleep. The path to recovery will probably be a long one."

Kim slowly nodded her head. She then slowly said, "Shego…. Thank you. Really, for everything."

The green skinned woman smiled weakly, "It's nothing. Now go to sleep."

"Stay here until I fall asleep?" Kim asked. She surprised herself in asking, and it obviously surprised her enemy who had a bewildered expression on her face. "Please?" she asked meekly, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah," Shego nodded, "Of course."

Kim closed her eyes as Shego placed her hand on top of her enemy's. "G'night Shego."

"Goodnight Princess."

* * *

The redhead's eyes slowly opened to find her arch-enemy still beside her, eyes closed.

As footsteps seemed to near the door, Kim's attention shot to towards the noise. As the door opened, the pressure on Kim's hand disappeared and the redhead turned to find Shego nowhere to be seen.

Kim's nurse walked in with a smile on her face and said, "You seem to have done much better last night. No violent movements whenever I came in to check on you. Good dreams?"

The redhead had to think for a moment before a slow smile crept onto her face, "Yeah, good dreams."

The nurse smiled, "I'm glad. I'm just going to check a few things and then I'll head off to get you some breakfast."

"Thank you," the hero beamed.

Kim was let loose from her restraints and she pulled herself up into sitting position, the nurse helping her get comfortable.

As soon as the woman left a familiar voice said, "That took forever."

Kim's heart leapt into her throat for a second before she managed to swallow and say, "What the…? Shego… how did you? Where did you…?"

"You're in a hospital room facing the forest behind the building. I can hide outside the window and no one will be able to see me."

"Is that what you've been doing all night?"

Shego blinked, "Why would I do that all night?"

"The nurse said that I didn't move about in my sleep."

"Oh, that. I just hid in the corner of the room. They kept the lights low so as not to wake you. I decided not to tempt fate by hiding in a corner during broad daylight. Even if I'm confident in my abilities, I'd rather not."

Kim giggled, "I'm surprised you stayed the whole night. I thought you'd only be here until I fell asleep."

The green skinned woman shrugged, "I wanted to make sure they were taking proper care of you."

"Aww, were you worried about your arch-enemy?" Kim asked, waggling her eyebrows at the older woman.

Shego looked her dead in the eyes and said, "Yeah."

That threw her off a little.

Shego then waved it off saying, "Don't worry. I won't be here the entire time. I'll be gone during visiting hours. I also have to be careful since GJ is probably waiting for me."

"Will you be visiting again?"

"Probably. During the day I'll just have Mo and Ron watch over you. They can relay back to me how you're doing."

"Say… do you think you could convince them to sneak in my Kimmunicator or something?" Kim asked, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"I can try… Then Mo and Ron won't have to update you. I can tell you myself."

Shego rolled her eyes. Then she cocked her head to the side slightly. "The nurse is coming back."

"You have to go?" Kim asked, a slight frown.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll talk to your friends and see what I can arrange. I'll see you later Princess."

"Bye Shego."

The green skinned woman flashed her a smile before disappearing out the window. Kim's eyes followed her until she disappeared, a small grin of her own on her face.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, happy times are slowly coming back. Be prepared for fluff (I hope). I've been working on planning out the rest of my KiGo stories and wrapping them up. This one shouldn't have too much longer of a life. Several chapters more and it should be done. I apologize for how long it's dragged on, I just want to assure you that I'm not giving up on any of my stories. I refuse to become an author that leaves unfinished work online and makes people want to cry because it hasn't been updated for years and never will be. I love you all too much for that. Now then, I'm off. I might try to work on other KiGo stories, but my headache is getting worse. I hope you all can bear with me a while longer. Lots of Love. :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:** Well, as I kind of figured would happen, now that I'm back in school I'm sitting here on a computer and actually typing again xD It's sad that I only have motivation to write whilst in school not doing anything... Sorry if it seems a bit meh... I'm working towards the ending and I'm trying to work out the kinks. Well, hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

_SG: So, everyone in the hospital treating you well still?_

_KimPossible: Yes. You can stop asking me that every day._

_SG: Just checking. Things can change you know._

_KimPossible: It's been six days since you left. Believe me, nothing has changed._

_SG: I'll be checking with blondie and Mo to be sure about that._

_KimPossible: Yeah, Yeah._

Kim smirked as she leaned against her pillow. She was glad that Mo had snuck in her Kimmunicator. She had to be careful when she used it, but she hadn't been caught so far.

"Talking to Shego?" Ron asked nervously.

"Oh come on, you can't still be scared of her. I mean honestly, you and she went on a mission together, and she DIDN'T kill you." Kim rolled her eyes and looked at her phone as a reply came in.

_SG: Do you know when you'll be out of the hospital yet?_

_KimPossible: A month. I'll be right back, talking with Ron._

"I know… but… still… you and I have a history with her, mainly revolving around us being on opposite sides. One mission can't change the fear ingrained in me," the blonde boy mumbled.

The redhead sighed, "Well… I guess I understand a little."

Ron shuffled his feet a little and looked about, seemingly unsure.

"Is there… something else wrong?"

He scratched the back of his head and said with a slight frown, "I know you two are friendly now and stuff, but… Shego is still a villain."

The smile Kim had been wearing slowly fell. "I… forgot about that."

Ron sighed, "Kim, I honestly want what's best, but you have to be careful if you stay in contact with her. GJ is still on the lookout for her, I don't want you getting caught up in any cross fire."

"I know… but GJ doesn't have to know, right? I mean, Shego can evade them forever. She's already made an art out of it."

He rested a hand on her arm and said, "Yeah, just be careful alright? While GJ may say that they want to talk to Shego because she saved you and to find out the whole truth, there's no guarantee that they won't take her in then and there for the crimes she's committed previously. Even I'm against them taking her in right now."

Kim smiled weakly, "Thanks Ron, I just, I don't know what to do from here."

He pat her arm gently, "Don't worry too much yet. You have a month before you leave the hospital. Sure some of the agents may try to question you, but you can probably keep them out by having the doctor's say you aren't well enough for questioning. Take it easy for now, you'll think of something, you always do… and in case you need help, I can enlist Mo and Wade." He grinned warmly at her, "We all have your back KP."

"Thank you. Seriously, thank you so much," she said, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him. "You guys are the best."

Ron left a few minutes later and Kim went back to her Kimmunicator, keeping an ear and eye on the door to be sure none of the hospital staff noticed.

_KimPossible: Ok, I'm back._

_SG: Took you long enough~_

_KimPossible: Oh shush, Ron and I were having an important conversation._

_SG: The buffoon? He can hold a conversation?_

_KimPossible: Come on, stop being so mean to him. Can't you even try to be nice to him?_

_SG: Sure I could try, but seriously, what'd be the point? It's not fun playing nice._

_KimPossible: Never mind._

_SG: Works for me. So, an entire month huh?_

_KimPossible: Yeah. There was some major damage and they wanted to be sure I wasn't out there trying to save the world like this._

_SG: They're smart._

_KimPossible: Say… can you… you know, not try to steal anything and stuff while I'm out of commission? I mean, GJ is already looking for you, and if they ever do catch up… it'd be nice if you haven't added anything onto your list of crimes._

_SG: Don't worry, I'm not going back to work for a while. I told Dr. D that I'm going to stay on vacation a while longer. He whined and bitched for a while, but he gave up when he realized I wasn't listening anymore._

_KimPossible: Really?_

_SG: No._

_KimPossible: Wait… what? No what?_

_SG: He never actually stopped bitching and stuff, I just hung up._

_KimPossible: Wooooow._

_SG: Hey, I'm not going to sit there and listen to him for more than five minutes. Even that was trying my patience._

_KimPossible: Yeah, yeah. So, have you already gone home, or are you still in Middleton?_

_SG: I'm still in Middleton._

_KimPossible: Still? Be careful. GJ is loitering around the place, all looking for you. They figure if you really did save me you'd be sticking around to make sure I actually lived._

_SG: They think that I can't sneak past them?_

_KimPossible: Oh no, I talked to some of the agents, they highly doubt they'd ever catch you. They just have to say they're trying. They don't want Doctor Director or Will Du riding their ass about it._

_SG: They're smart agents._

_KimPossible: I'll let them know you think so._

_SG: Yeah, don't even think about it. Then they'll know we're in contact._

_KimPossible: Fine. Anyways, it's starting to get late. I'm going to get some sleep._

_SG: … It's 7pm._

_KimPossible: I… have a lot to think about._

_SG: Still having nightmares?_

_KimPossible: Fewer… but I have other stuff to think about._

_SG: Like?_

Kim bit her lip and frowned slightly and slowly typed out her response, making sure she worded it carefully.

_KimPossible: Just stuff with school and whatnot. I'll talk to you later. G'night._

_SG: Ok… goodnight._

With a sigh the redhead hid her Kimmunicator in a box of chocolates Mo had brought it in. She slid into a more comfortable position and stared at the ceiling. She had a lot to think about, school being the least of her worries. She really needed to figure out what was with her and Shego and how they could possibly talk after she got out of the hospital. They were on opposite sides; they shouldn't even be talking right now.

Groaning she closed her eyes. Thinking was taking too much effort. Maybe sleep was the answer at the moment.

* * *

Shego frowned as she put her phone down on her hotel room table. She lounged back on the bed. Kim did not seem like herself. Think about school? Yeah right. That wouldn't trouble the hero so much that they had to stop talking. It had to be something else.

She pulled herself up off the bed and walked over to the mini fridge, pulling out a coke and then plopping down on the desk chair, staring at her hotel key.

A slow smile crept onto her face, "Well, if Kimmie isn't going to tell me what's wrong, I'll just have to ask the buffoon what the hell they were talking about."


End file.
